


Bringer of light

by Blue_Crow757



Category: Abrahamic Religions, Hindu Religions & Lore, Norse Religion & Lore, Otherfaith Religion & Lore
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Lucifer Feels, Multi, Possible Lovers, Trans Character, a new way to tell this story, lucifer is not bad, multiethnic group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Crow757/pseuds/Blue_Crow757
Summary: After being expelled from heaven Lucifer decides to roam the earth and is his journey he comes across by deities that show him a path in life he had never thought seen. But if he is going to follow this new path is his choice and no one else's.
Relationships: Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael (Abrahamic Religions), shiva/jinn, shiva/lucifer
Kudos: 5





	1. Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This history is connected with the book Warrior of darkness these two books are in the same universe .

The sunlight hovered over the dead bodies of fallen warriors, the smell of battle rose, he wanted it to be a nightmare, but it wasn't. Samael felt the sunlight touch his skin, he was already used to dawn like this on battlefields where he had killed legions of people around him, those who fought for their gods, but as they had been instructed, these were false gods and only his father was almighty.

Something he believed strongly before when he was still a young warrior excited to defend his father's word, but now everything was more neutral, he felt that something was wrong every time he marched into battle with his brothers. 

“Samael.”- The voice of his brother came to his ears 

“ Wait a minute Michael .”- Samael screamed to his brother not turning away from the sunrise 

“ What are you doing ?”- Michael questioned his brother as Samael stared at the sunrise 

“ It’s going to be a beautiful sunrise.”- Samael said calmly 

“ Sam, you’ve seen the same sunrise for years, tomorrow will be the same, come father is waiting for us .”- Michael said pulling your brother 

Samael went with his brother, they all flew in the direction of the door of heaven, Samael looked at his brothers, Uriel was covered in blood from his dark brown skin and brown hair, yet he seemed peaceful, he then looked to his other side and saw his younger brother Gabriel, he seemed to be sad. Samael knew Gab was not as a fan of fighting as his other brothers, Sam knew the blonde young man, was made to be a messenger and not a warrior, he was very different from his siblings, and that brought some hope into Samael’s heart. 

“ What is it ?”- Samael asked Gabriel 

“ I don’t know, I don’t feel good .”- Gabriel 

“ Why ?”- Samael asked concerned with his brother 

“ I’m not hurt Sam, but those people, I … no, forget it.”- Gabriel was resistant in saying 

“ Tell me brother. What is it that upset you ?”- Samael asked as they got closer to home 

“ You remember when they said that those from out of heaven were, monsters?”- Gabriel asked still resistant

“ Yes, I remember. Why ?”- Samael asked back 

“ Well, as we fought, I saw fear on those man’s eyes, I could see that even if I didn't know what they were saying I knew they were asking for mercy, I keep thinking. What is the reason we have to fight with those who seem so equal to us .”- Gabriel whispered 

“ Gabriel, you’re young, when you are older you’ll understand everything.”- Samael patted his younger brother as they got to the gates of heaven 

“ That’s the problem, Sam, I don’t think I will.”- Gabriel said going on his way 

Samael kept thinking on his brother’s words, Gabriel was young, he still had a lot of compassion, far more than he or his other brothers had ever had, Samael went on his way with his legion, the red legion, after the deployment of the troops, he went straight to his quarters, he would still have to debrief of the mission with the other archangels and his father, but before that he washed the blood of his black hair, his pale white-skin, he locked himself in the mirror he was in his red and black tunic, his hands were calloused by the use of his sword, his purple eyes were the only thing that remained the same since his youth. 

After looking himself in the mirror, and decided he was decently presentable, he brushes the strands of black hair that almost fell on to his shoulder, be behind his ear, and got out of his room. As he closed the door and saw Michael, as always his brother was in his light blue tunic, it was the color of his legion and Michael was very proud of the work of his man did so he always wore blue as Samael always wore red, he was leaning against the wall, his auburn hair was clean of any sign of dirt, it was much shorter than Samael’s. He had his arms crossed in front of him, and as soon as he heard his brother's bedroom door close he turned his green eyes to him. 

“ Brother, what are you doing here ?”- Samael said as he went his on his way to the meeting with his father 

“ I’m here to talk to you .”- Michael said following his brother 

“ We can talk on the debriefing, we have to go, or we’ll be late.”- Samael 

“ Well we can talk while walking.”- Michael 

“ So, tell me. What is that you want so desperately to talk to me ?”- Samael 

“ Ohh, don’t make fun of me, I am trully worried,” Michael said 

“ About what ?”- Samael 

“ Gabriel, he seems to be a little off .”- Michael said 

“ And why are you asking me ?”- Samael asked 

“ Well you are the closest to him, he trusts you.”- Michael 

“ You think he doesn’t trust you ?”- Samael 

“ No, I know he trusts us, but he is closer to you. You’re his big brother .”- Michael 

“ I’m your big brother too.”- Samael teased his brother 

“ You’re not that older .”- Michael said 

“ But I came before .”-Samael teased his brother again with a devilish grin 

They talked about Gabriel, but they stopped the chattering when they got to the room, where they usually met with their father. Samael didn’t stay much in that room, it was practically the only place where Samael met with his father, who had isolated himself more and more, he knew that Michael was the one who stayed more with his father, but that didn’t bother him, Michael had a talent for bureaucracy and the intelligent talk of his father. 

They entered the meeting room, they sat down with the rest of their brothers who were already there and stood up while their father did not arrive, while Michael turned to his other brothers, but Samael looked at Gabriel, he seemed apprehensive, Samael thought about what his brother might have in mind, but when he went to ask, his father arrived, all the archangels had stood up, and only sat down after my parents sat down. 

“ Tell me .”- Father said harshly 

Samael always questioned when he did that, god was unipotent anyways, he always felt strange telling his father what happened when he was supposed to know, but he always brushed it off as Michael started to tell him what happened, his father only sat back and listened, always with a neutral expression on his face, but all his sons never dared to find out how he felt, even Samael or Michael, they could be well of a hundred years but they always felt some fear towards him.

“ So everything happened as we predicted, our campaign was a success, we have achieved our objectives, efficiently because of the fast work of Samael's red legion, they opened a breach in the enemies defenses after Uriel's yellow legion and my blue legion flanked the enemy and we managed to win the battle.”- Michael 

“ Good. Let’s talk about the next campaign .”- Samael’s father said 

“ Next campaign ?”- Michael asked astounded

“ Yes we talked about that, don’t you remember it ?”- The father said with his cavernous voice 

He sounded put out by Michael’s remark, Samael saw his brother, closing his hand in fists he knew what this meant, Michael didn't want to start shaking because he would stutter and it would make his father even angrier.

“ Father you didn’t tell us about the next campaign .”- Samael said 

“ Of course not, the success of these missions was required so we could move on with the plans .”- He said stoically 

“ I’m sorry father, but we just spent five years on a campaign, don’ t you think we could give the other angels some rest ?”- Samael asked

“ Nonsense I created you angels to be the strongest and most invincible beings in this universe, rest is only for lazy people, and laziness is an unforgivable sin. They can rest when we finish our divine work !”- He exclaimed

The rest briefing went out smoothly, no one mentioned rest again, but the mood didn’t seem to get better, their father finished the meeting and went away, as he went out of the room it was as if they could all breath again, the archangels went out together, Uriel and Gabriel talked with their other brothers, as Michael and Samael talked to each other. 

“ The guys are not going to be happy about this .”- Samael

“ Tell me about it .”- Michael 

“ I mean what is father thinking, how much are we still going to have to fight? We already have a great deal of believers, what is he planning on ?”-Samael 

Samael looked back at his brother, he saw in his eyes, he wanted to tell him something, but he was afraid his father would punish him, so Samael decided to ask. As he asked his brother what bothered him, he could see in Michael's eyes the fear, the same fear the man he had killed had, something very deep within him Michael wouldn't even know he had that obvious look on his face. 

“ I can’t tell you .”- Michael whispered 

“ What? Michael, I’m your brother, your big brother, you can trust me .”- Samael told his brother

“ Alright, but you cannot tell the others .”- Michael whispered 

“ I won’t tell .”- Samael 

“Me and father have talked, he has spoken of this only once, but he told me he … he wants the whole world .”- Michael whispered to his brother

“ What ?!”- Samael exclaimed 

“ Shhhh .”- Michael adverted his brother 

They were lucky because their other brothers seemed not to have heard the conversation they were having, so they decided to leave there and go to Samael's quarters, where they continued the conversation, and where things got even more alarming. 

“ You’re kidding me, and we are supposed to be the one to tell the troops about that ?”- Samael 

“ You know father doesn’t like to be seen by others .”- Michael 

“ Yeah, but they are his children to, they die for him and they fight for him.”- Samael said 

“ Sam, I know .”- Michael 

“ Yeah you know. And what is he thinking with this, going to war again? When is he going to? When is he going to stop? When we are all dead, and he is the only one that is ?”- Samael had an outburst 

“ Samael you know you shouldn’t talk about our father like that, we owe him our allegiance. He created us .”- Michael 

“ Yes we owe him, but has no idea of what we do, he just sees the deaths of the troops as numbers, and he is always talking about the sins, and how they are what separate us from the monsters, but he never follows its own rules!”- Samael 

“ Sam!”- Michael warned his brother 

“ What Mic, you know that our father is the biggest sinner wee ever meet .”- Samael 

“ Samael! If someone hears you saying things like that, if father hears you saying things like that, we won't be able to help you, I won’t be able to protect you from his wrath I thought you had learned the last time .”- Michael 

“ I know, I know, but, Mic I want something more than this life of fighting .”- Samael said sitting on his bed 

“ Like what ?”- Michael asked getting closer to his brother 

“ I don’t know, I’ll open a library .”- Samael 

“ Haha, you a librarian? “- Michael laughed at his brother’s idea 

“ It’s a peaceful life, and I’ve got to catch up on my reading .”- Samael 

“ You’ve read more books than all of us together .”- Michael said sitting on the bed beside his brother 

“ I just want to do something with my life, that I want to do .”- Samael

“ Someday brother .”- Micahel said putting his hand over Samael’s shoulder 

They stayed like that for some time, they were close, Samael would say his favorite brothers were Gabriel nad Michael, Gabriel was everybody’s favorite because he was the youngest, and most treasured. But Michael and Samael, they were the first, the oldest siblings, someone of their father’s oldest creations. Michael understood why his brother was angry but he knew someday Samael’s mouth would get into trouble he wouldn’t be able to talk himself out of. They faced the window of Samael’s room until the black-haired man stood up. 

“ Where are you going ?”- Michael asked 

“ I’m telling my legion they aren’t getting their vacation .”- Samael 

“ Isn’t it better to tell them tomorrow? They may have been drinking the whole night. ”- Michael asked 

“ It’s better to tell them while they aren’t sober enough to complain .”- Samael

“ Good point .”- Michael said as he got up and went to do the same with his legion

───────── ⚘ ─────────

Samael went to the courtyard where his legion was training, they were all celebrating and to the fleece shouted with joy, they gave him a beer and they celebrated again, he moved until sitting in a more empty table among the angels that formed his numbers. He had a close relationship with his soldiers, it was something not everyone did, Uriel was a colder and shyer being by nature so he was not as dear to his subordinates as Samael was. 

“ So, look who showed up .”- A voice acknowledged his presence 

“ Commander Rania .”- Samael acknowledged

“ Ohhh stop that, Sam we have been here before .”- She told him 

There weren’t many women within the ranks of officers or troopers, most of the woman, were the ones that took care of the knowledge on the heavens, but once in awhile a strong woman would rise on the ranks and show the male troopers that bravery wasn’t just for people that consider themself of the male gender, and Samael’s legion was were that usually happened. He found it easier to work with women, they knew how to take care of soldiers and plan a battle better than the most man he had ever met.

“ How are you beautiful eye ?”- Rania asked him 

“ I’m fine .”- Samael

“ Only fine? I thought you’d be more excited, now that we are going to have our time to relax. You’re finally going to open your library and I'm going to go back to the beach in the promised land, remember how beautiful the water was, I can’t wait to swim with no close on that beautiful ocean.”- Rania 

“ Rania ! To much info .”- Samael 

“ Ohh, as if, you’ve already seen me naked .”- Rania 

“ Shhh .”- Samael warned 

“ Ohh, what people are going to discover we sleep together? It’s not like we are together, where are friends with something more .”- Rania 

“ I know but, my father doesn’t need to know we you know, went there .”- Samael

“ Ohh please, he has to know by now, isn’t he the almighty who sees everything .”- Rania asked 

“ Well, he sees what he wants to see .”- Samael 

“ Good for us then. So when are we going .”- Ramia asked 

Samael looked at her, her black eyes, white hair, and dark brown skin, she was a beauty, she was exotic, and that was the first thing that caught Samael’s eye, but by know, her looks didn’t matter, she was funny intelligent, and said whatever she wanted to say. He didn’t love as a lover her that he knew, but she would always be his best friend, and that also implied that she knew when he was hiding something from her, which meant there were no secrets between them. 

“ What ?”- She asked 

“ What, what ?”- Samael 

“ Do I look like a dumb ass to you tell me what’s going on .”- Rania said a little annoyed 

“ We are going to have to postpone our dreams .”- Samael 

“ Ohh , no !”- Rania exclamed 

“ It was my father’s idea not mine .”- Samael 

“ Seriously, your father is cunt .”- Rania said with no hesitation 

“ Rania! If Michael says my mouth is getting me in trouble, I imagine what he would say about you .”- Samael warned 

“ After everything you’ve told me about him. And the fact that he hasn't shown up once for the troops that fight his wars, he is the biggest cunt of this universe .”- Rania said angrily 

“ Rania! I can’t help but agree, but you know he's got ears everywhere.”- Samael warned again 

“ Well Sam, I can take care of some rats, if that’s the problem .”- Rania said confidentially

“ I know .”- Samael 

“ But what did you guys tell him? “- Rania sat back in front of Samael 

“ I told him you guys have been fighting for the better half of a thousand years, and it would be nice to give the troops some time to heal and relax .”- Samael 

“ And what did he say ?”- Rania asked 

“ That it would be laziness and it’s a sin, and blah blah blah .”- Samael 

“ Great now I’m never seeing the sea again .”- Rania 

“ That’s not true, when this ends I’ll take you to the sea, and I’ll build my library next to the beach .”- Samael 

“ And you know what, when I’m already old I’ll probably marry, a guy with a library, and then well be friends forever .”- Rania smiled 

“ Now I see some advantage .”- Samael 

───────── ⚘ ─────────

Samael had a big night wit his legion, so he must oversleep was what he thought, when he listened someone banging at his door, Samael got dressed and put some of his shoes and answered the door, but for now, he tied his hair, but as soon as the door opened he had a bad feeling when seeing the black guard, the guardian of his father. 

“ Good morning .”- Samael 

“ Your father awaits you .”- One of the guards said 

He went with the guards, but they round him as he was a prisoner, but he only understood, fully what was he doing when they got to the tribunal, Samael felt a chill go down his spine, when he saw his father on the judge's chair, he was glaring at him with rage, as he was forcefully chained, he didn’t understand what was happening until he sat on the seat where the accused people usually set.

“ What is this father ?”- He asked 

“ You, my own son, conspired against me .”- The father 

“What? Are you serious ?”- Samael asked incredulously 

As his father continued making his accusatory speech, Samael saw his brothers coming in to sit next to his father, they looked at him as stoically as his father. Samael turned again to his father, who was accusing him of being a traitor and of conspiring against the war and the conquest of his father. 

“ Father I’ve done nothing of this sort, and you know that .”- Samael defended himself

“ I know you don’t support your father's ideas, if not with us he is against us.”-The father said and all on the room whispered 

Samael hadn’t even seen the room was full of people of the legions, but none of his red legions, it was an intelligent his father knew his man loved him and knew those angels wouldn’t let him be charged for something he was not. 

“ You are insane to think I would betray .”- Samael 

“ Insane, you insolent child .”- The father 

“ I’m an insolent child, everything I’ve done in the last centuries of my life, I fought your dirty war, I was on the front lines, seeing my man and women die for your cause and what were you doing all this time, sitting up here, not even bothering in helping your own children to win your war. You are nothing but a COWARD !”- Samael was enraged, and his outburst causes people to gasp in the room 

He knew it would shake his father, he knew him well, he wanted to be portrayed as a benevolent ruler, but you cannot simply be seen something you will never be, people knew he was a brash, and reckless general that got the work done, but what of his father, people rarely saw him and now he was presenting himself as an ungrateful child eat his own offspring, but Samael still did not know the reason for this insult to his loyalty and his work. 

"Silence you've said enough ungrateful child, but I still have things to say. Bring on the accomplices." - The father said 

Samael wonder who could be the person, that his father would frame together with him, but he didn't have much time to speculate when she was brought the room the so-called accomplice, he almost shouted of anger when seeing Rania covered in wounds and in injured she had an eye that was practically turned into a hematoma, it was so bad she badly managed to walk straight, but still, she resisted the men who dragged it to sit beside Samael. 

“ Rania .”- Samael rushed to get her into his arms 

“ Sam, is that you ?”- She whispered 

“ Yes, it’s me. What have they done to you?”- Samael asked

“ I didn’t know they were going to come, sir.”-Rania called by his title that meant something 

“ You two conspired against me to end the expansion of the very faith that gave you your lives.”- The father said 

“ Rania has nothing to do with this !”- Samael shouted 

He felt Rania reached for his hand, he held the stained with blood hand of her, he followed the trial without any witness who said they were guilty just the father saying what well intended to try to convince someone that his point was valid. Samael looked up to his brothers, Uriel already seemed to question everything around him, and Gabriel was apprehensive, all seemed to want to come to the front to say something in defense of his brother, Samael even saw that Michael seemed to be holding on, but he hoped that some of them would try. 

“ So, I hereby have the verdict, but before, I want to give you a chance to miss Rania, you have the last chance to admit my traitor son, did everything he is guilty. And you can walk away from this .”- The father finally suggested, with a grin in his face, he felt as the most intelligent being in the universe, but he didn’t know what was coming next 

“ Do it, the suffering I’ll endure is not even close to what he can do to you.”- Samael whispered in Rania’s ear 

He looked at her as she had tears in her eyes, he smiled at her melancholically, he had to hear some reassurance that he would be alright even if he wasn’t, he knew his father had something trully despicable reserved for him, but he wanted nothing of that to fall on to Rania . She was young and he would love it if she could see the sea again. 

“ I love you, and I hope that you have the most magnificent library of all time, Sam, you’re worth more than all of these shits .”- Rania said leaning against Samael's forehead 

She pulled away from his as he lowered he had, preparing to escorted away to someplace far away, somewhere he would suffer, but he would always remember the good things that had come with the good times.

“NO !”- Rania responded 

“ Rania .”- Samael said looking back at her 

“ How dare you, you insignificant being .”- The father told 

“ Aren’t you the almighty? Do your worst bitch .”- Rania said looking to his father as he fell outrageous 

“ Rania no !!” - Samael said trying to get up, as he was strained back down by the guards

“ I want you to leave on, I want you to be happy … I want you to live for me and for you …”- Rania was dragged to the center of the room where his father incinerated her in front of Samael’s eyes 

Samael remembered the fury, the rage, the vengeance feeling his heart, he trully wanted to cut his crazy father’s head off, but before he could, he saw himself falling, he passed the clouds and ended up crashing when he woke up the sky was no longer pink on the morning but the blue of the night, looking back at the heavens he saw nothing, the gates were closed to him he had been expelled.


	2. Snake

Being alone was different, Samael felt that together with the paint, sorrow, and vendetta that grew on him every day, Sam could still summon his sword and his wings were still on his back but he rarely used them, if he wanted to find a way to get back at his father, he decided he should go unnoticed, for a nearly a century he roamed the earth as a human. 

He had never paid much attention to the creations of his father, but something changed, they had something in them, something that gave them control of their destinies, Samael learned his father could influence that but not forced them to do what he wanted, because they had what they called a soul. At first Samael felt jealous that such beings were gifted with something so powerful, but then he understood, the humans his father created or at least ruled over, couldn’t have been his doing. 

After traveling through multiple places he understood, humanity was their long before his father’s legions dreamed of being born. That brought more of the feeling of betrayal. How could he be so blind, his father lied about a lot of things but he didn’t think he would lie about that, Samael felt that everything he had done in his life was worthless. Sam decided to lay low, while he had no way of getting back to the silver city and getting back at his father. The stories of an angel who had betrayed his own and led a war between angels came to his ears, of course, his father would do that he needed a villain and a scapegoat.

More and more humans then traveled after a century of traveling he was welcomed with less and less hostility as he saw his father's religion expanding around the world. He could never imagine what turn his life would take after that, he thought an angel even an archangel is worthless without a god or so he thought. He was at a marked, he had forgotten the name of the city he was at, but it was a hot place, the city was on the shore of a river like most cities were, there were kids playing on the streets and temples of gods he didn’t know, an elephant god and a blue god.

The market was bustling with people running around, children playing, animals lying on top, and Samael hiding in plain sight, with a black cape and a hood over his head, his sword on his back, and his bad luck retracted to make him look like a normal human. 

“ It’s a beautiful day for someone to be using such funereal clothing.”- A voice came to Samael’s ears

He looked up and saw a man, he didn’t know how he could speak his tongue, but that was only one thing that separated him from the locals. He had black hair as the natives of that land, but his skin was a lighter shade of brown, he was wearing an all-black get up, as was Samael, he had a grin in his face, but what drove Sam to conclude he wasn’t a mortal, were his eyes, green but snake-like, he did look a lot with the demons from the books he had read. 

“ I don’t want any trouble .”- Samael said straightening up 

The man was some fingers smaller than him but still, he was taller than most men around them, Samael questioned how the mortals didn’t know he was an entity. The Arcangel took the hood off his head, reviling his purple eyes, his black hair, and a thin beard, extending across the severe bone structure of his jawline. He could look better at the man now, he had a sword on his back and had a devilish grin on his face, as some strains of the snake-eyed man looked at him. 

“ I am Jaraz the wise, I am a Jinn and I’m here to take you in.”- The man said calmly 

“ Look, if you are one of my father’s new goons you can tell him to fuck off.”- Samael said bringing his had close to his sword

“ I don’t come in the name of Abraham, I come in the name of an old and wiser god. I would ask you to come with me peacefully .”- Jaraz said calmly but obviously put off by Samael 

“ Well and if I don’t ?”- Samael 

“ I was instructed to bring you in alive, not unharmed .”- Jaraz said drawing his sword 

“ If it’s a fight you want a fight is what you are getting .”- Samael said drawing his blade 

Samael attacked quickly first before it could have a dimension of what had happened, but to his surprise the man with snake eyes blocked his attack easily as if he had already done it thousands of times. The archangel couldn’t lie that surprised him, this blow usually won practically half of the battles that he had fought, he didn’t want to precipitate himself, but that Jinn, or whatever he was inspired certain anxiety, he seemed so comfortable, so confident, as if to be fighting a battle with an archangel even if fallen one was no great deal.

He attacked again but was repelled effortlessly, Samael asked himself how could that man fight like that, his sword was visibly lighter and the position where his feet was, changed with each attack that Samael made, he seemed to encompass at least nine different styles of the sword in one warrior, all styles had a flaw or a breach but the combination made by his opponent cover the openings and flaws making him impenetrable. 

Samael had never seen himself in such a situation, he always knew that his opponents were equal or less skilled than him, but that man was more powerful than he ever thought himself to be, and the angel didn’t take long to understand that, Sam cogitated to run for his life and to live with the fear of being found, but he was tired of living with fear, he wanted to die with some honor even if the revenge still plagued his heart. He attacked again, and this time the man reacted differently he not only defended himself but engaged on an attack, he was ruthless and left Samael more and more trapped, the angel had never felt such fear in his heart. 

Jaraz attacked without doup, like a lightning, as he struck Samael’s blade with such force, that the steel broke, that left Samael speechless, celestial swords weren’t supposed to break, they were the strongest steel in the world, he remarked that as another lie told to him, but he didn't have time to but much thought to that, as he was hit by a blow to the head, from his opponent who moved so fast that he didn't even feel the Jinn's movement, he saw the world turn and go black as he felt his body becoming more and more numb because of the hit he had taken on the head. 

───────── ⚘ ─────────

Samael was kept on that numb state not knowing where he was or what was being done to him, he was brought out of that state by icy water that fell on him, Samael shook his head and opened his eyes revealing his purple eyes, he was in a dark room, only illuminated by a light that came towards his face. 

“ Good you finally came back to yourself.”- Jaraz, the Jinn´s voice came to his ear 

The archangels vision came back to him, he was tied to a metal chair, something particularly peculiar, full of scriptures in sima of his skin, he tried to stir himself to get loose from his chains but he felt that his body was too weak from him even to move. 

“ Don’t even try it, the spells that are over your skin is made for things, bigger and worst than you. “-Jaraz said stopping in front of him 

“ What do you want from me ?”- Samael asked 

“ I do the questioning here, you brat .”- Jaraz responded harshly

Jaraz gave him a good look, that was definitely not the appearance that he expected for an angel, disheveled look, that even more an archangel, a man with a thin beard, long hair, and dark circles under his purple eyes. Even not being in his best shape Samael was still very handsome Jaraz had to admit, but he wasn’t there to measure how handsome or ugly the traitor of the heavens was. 

“ What are you doing here? You’re far away from home .”- Jaraz 

“ I don’t have a home .”- Samael said sting up 

“ Ohh we came to listen to that, the lie that you’re messengers are spreading, what are you doing, are you a spy, or just someone who wants to mess with others, as your reputation says ?”- Jaraz 

“ Why would I spy on you ?”- Samael asked 

“ Don tell me you don’t know .”- Jaraz said with mockingly

“ I have no idea why you brought me here .”- Samael 

“ Your father’s legions, have been waging war against every single one of us for the better half of a century, he has already driven the Egyptians out, and the Greeks too, the last stand of resistance are us the Hindus and the Norseman, we are the last survivors .”- Jaraz 

Samael had detached himself from any influence of his father's religion, every time they arrived he went away fearing what they would do if they found him so he had not become aware that his father's war was continuing. He thought to the legions what they would be doing now, surely his legion had been divided among his brothers, and the war continued, the doubt that had ravaged his mind for some time was answered, his father would never change him, he would always be the same. 

“ So tell me what are you doing here ?”- Jaraz 

“ My father expelled me, and I have no desire to encounter with him or to help him in this war, in fact, me not wanting this was one of the reasons why he fucking kicked me out of the heavens !”- Samael 

“ Just like that, your dear father decided that he was going to through away one of his best assets to win his crazy war. I know about what you did, you may be only a millennium under your belt, but you did some pretty impressive deeds. You’ve never lost a battle you were in. ”- Jaraz 

“ You know me well .”- Samael 

"Know your enemies like the palm of your hand, and you will never be surprised." - Jaraz

"Smart ." - Samael 

"Then I'll tell you what you'll do, you'll cooperate and you'll get the information we need about your father's legions, and then you'll be able to go away and do what you understand about his insignificant existence. "- Jaraz

"What if I don't cooperate?" - Samael 

"We will sell you back to your father as a hostage, or whoever pays more money for your angelical flesh. I can tell you that your father made several enemies in the last years and those people are very angry, and I know every single one of them would love to have you as a scapegoat." - Jaraz said threateningly 

His father had made many enemies in the past years, that was a joy to hear because he knew someday they would teach him the lesson he so desperately needed but he wasn’t about to be charged with the guilt of whatever his father was doing to his enemies. 

“ So, where are the gates of heaven .”- Jaraz asked 

Samael sighed that was the only answer he wouldn’t have, he hadn't been at the gates of heaven for a century they could be anywhere since the delta of the Nile to the city of Constantinople in the now recent born Byzantine Empire. 

“ I don’t know .”- Samael said 

“ So, after all, you claim your father did to you, still you are loyal to that piece of shit of God “.- Jaraz 

“ I can’t agree more about your vision of my father, but I cannot answer where the gates are, because I don’t know where they are .”- Samael 

“ Do you think I’m an idiot, just because I’m not as white as you and your friends, or because I don’t look as Cristian. Everybody knows you are Samael the firstborn of Abraham if you don t know where the gate is then I’m a chicken .”- Jaraz 

“ Wouldn’t argue against that either .”- Samael 

Samael earned himself a bunch to his left cheek, the bunch was so hard the chair he was in feel to the ground, he swore at his body collided with the floor, Jaraz prompted him up and put him back on the chair in front of him. Sam spit blood at Jaraz's feet, and the Jinn on his part gave him a sarcastic laugh. The Jinn snapped his fingers in his hand waiting for the angel to say something funny.

“ So you are the funny one. I’m starting to see why your father kicked you out of heaven, you are annoying as a little insistent fly .”- Jaraz 

“ Ahh, I thought you liked me .”- Samael teased 

“ You know I’ve done some damage to you here, maybe I’ll do some more .”- Jaraz said pressing his fingers for sima of the wound that the beating he had given in Samael's head had left 

Samael bellowed in pain, he swore that if Jaraz's arm was any closer he could pull a piece of the other swordsman's arm with one bite, but all he could do was scream in pain as he stuck his fingers deeper and deeper into the cut. 

“ Ahhh, know I see you breaking, what if I do some more damage to that face of yours .”- Jaraz said taking a knife out of his black robes 

“ Do your worst bitch !”-Samael exclaimed 

Jaraz raised his knife with the intention of sticking it in Samael's left hand, the angel closed his eyes waiting for the impact of the knife, when a greater amount of light invaded the room and made Jaraz stop and turn to whoever was in the door 

"What is it? I'm in the middle of the interrogation. "-Jaraz asked if he turned to the door 

“ He was summoned .”- A voice spoke, it was feminine that was what Samael could conclude 

“ By whom ?”- Jaraz asked clearly put off

“ Who do you think? “- The voice asked 

“ They are kidding right ?”- Jaraz asked annoyed 

“ No, he is to be cleaned and dressed, then he is to talk to head .”- The voice said and closed the door 

Samael stayed quiet, he had no idea of what happened, he only could think about the blood, dripping down his cheek, then Jarax turned to him with an annoyed face. 

“ You are one hell of a lucky bastard.”- Jaraz remarked 

───────── ⚘ ─────────

Samael was taken by a group if guards accompanied by the Jinn, from the room, he was fed, he was cleaned, and he shaved, then he was dressed in black clothes, not like Jaraz's, who was waiting at the door of the room where he was ready to cut his head off if he tried to attack someone with the knife he was given to shave. After that he was taken by the guards, it was the end of the afternoon but the sun made the sky have a great range and colors, Samael, had never seen such a beautiful sky, but before he could look and keep in his memory, he had arrived, to the place full of guards, a balcony with a vision for the big river at the side of the city.

“ Don’t do anything stupid, boy.”- Jaraz said pushing Samael 

Samael walked into the balcony, and he looked out into the distance, the colder air entered Samael's lungs, the temperature was dropping due to the sun setting, but it didn’t bother the archangel, because, for a long time, he didn't stop to admire the sun. He came to know that the sun not only a mere creation of his father but some gods in his glory, Ra was one of them, along with Helios. Samael leaned with his elbows on the edge of the balcony and ended up not even realizing that another being was at his side.

“ It’s beautiful isn’t it ?”- The being questioned 

Surprised Samael, flinched away, he turned to look at whoever lingered beside him, he saw a person, a woman, shorter than him, she was using a white veil, decorated with silver embroidery, her skin was brown, darker than the people from the desert, the veil covered her hair but a few black strains got out. She turned to him, her eyes were a mix between a dark brown and some vibrant shade of blue on the center.

“ I’m sorry for the treatment my man had towards you, Jaraz lost his temper .”- She said looking at the wound that lingered on the upper left side of Samael’s forehead 

“ It’s not the first time, I’m treated like .”- Samael said 

“ Yes I know, we heard of what happened to you, but you are a guest at my house, and mistreating guests is considered distasteful.”- The woman said smiling 

Samael smiled back at her, he didn’t know why. If it was because she had the power to sell him to whoever paid more if it was because in some time she was the first person who talked to him ask if he was her equal, or because he only felt like smiling, but the doup lingered. 

“ Leave us .”- She told the guards 

He had seen to guards guardian the entrance he had been escorted by, and look over her shoulders he saw other three guards, on the other entrance, as she told them to go, all of the abided her command without thinking twice. She defiantly was the boss of every single one of them, he remarked in his bran that he should think twice on what he would tell her, Samael had the feeling if he said something wrong someone would cut his head off. 

“ All of you .”- She said looking past him to Jaraz 

“ But mistress…”- Jaraz protested 

The Jinn wasn't happy in leaving them alone, and he eyed Samael as he got away from the balcony, Sam looked deep into the Jinn’s eyes as he whisked away from where they were. As he turned his face back to the woman, he was surprised by her cupping his face of her hands. Her brown hands had drawings with red paint, Samael had seen that in other women, he noted on his brain, she turned his face, and pulled him closer.

She pulled the hair away from the wound of the forehead, he could feel her warm hands on his skin, and her cold breath on his face he looks to the side, he hadn’t been that close to someone especially a woman in a hundred years, he was afraid she would see him blush, but what he did knew was that she was t polite to remark on that. 

“ That was a nasty blow .”- She said 

“ It sure did felt like one .”- Samael said as she released his face

“ I don’t believe we were introduced, I’m Shiva .”- She said 

Samael shrugged, Shiva, the blue god, he was supposed to be a man from what Samael had heard, but then again he didn’t know the dialect those people spoke in fluently. Shiva, on the other hand, saw the confusion in his face, it wasn’t the first time. 

“ I thought you were supposed to …”- Samael 

“ Be a man most people do .”- Shiva interrupted 

“ Blue, I thought you were supposed to be blue .”- Samael 

“ Huh, of course, you did. Now tell me, is true ?”- Shiva asked turning to look at the sunset

“ What ?”- Samael

“ Are you traitor ?”- Shiva asked, but she had no venom in her voice, it was sincere, but it didn’t sting any less 

“ You ask about why I was kicked out of heaven ?”- Samael 

“ Well, yes. But I want you to tell me who you are. I don’t like to hear from other people, I like to give someone the right to tell me what they are, and how they want to be seen .”- Shiva 

“ It’s quite generous .”- Samael 

“ No, that’s where you mistake yourself, having control of what you are should be a right, not a privilege. But we forgot that greedy people made us forget that we have that power within us .”- Shiva 

“ Wise words .”- Samael remarked

“ From an old woman, I have gathered a lot of knowledge in my life, and I like to know people, I like to know their nuances. Every living being has good and bad inside them, it comes from us to decide what to do. So tell me Samael, son of Abraham. What are you ?”- Shiva 

“ Me … I thought I was big, but I’m not, I’ve been traveling for a century and I understood what I am, an angel even an Arcangel, is nothing without a god, I am nothing without a god to command me. I hate my father, and I know he has to learn a lesson, and I crave my revenge, but … even he is dead, I’ll always be linked to him. If I choose to be bad, I become what he wants me to be, but it doesn’t mean if I don’t I’ll be free of him.”- Samael 

“ Wise words .”- Shiva told him 

“ I’m not perfect, but where I come from there is no middle ground. So if I have to be bad, then so be it.”- Samael 

“ You are not bad, Samael, you are truthful and you speak your mind, and that’s exactly what I need .”- Shiva 

“ You need ?”- Samael asked 

“ Yes, I’m in need of people that are willing to fight, and that have unfinished business with your father’s legions. I might be crazy to give you a vote of the confidence, I know it’s risky, but I am willing to take the risk if you agree with it of course .”- Shiva

“ If I agree with what ?”- Samael 

“ If you agree to stay and work for me, I’ll provide you with a home, food, money, my trust, and your revenge, you’ll have what you want and what you need.”- Shiva

“ You are willing to trust the son of the man who has attacked everything he sees ahead? That is a bold move, but one that your friend the Jinn would clearly advise against .”- Samael 

“ I know, Jaraz is a very intelligent man. I have known a lot of intelligent men in my life, and I outlived them all. You want to know why? I never let their ideas get in the way of what I knew was right. ”- Shiva 

“ You are offering me a job .”- Samael 

“ Yes, I am. You said you are nothing without a god to command you, well you are in luck, because I’m a god, and I need someone like you around.”- Shiva 

“ So this is it, your sails peach ?”- Samael asked 

“ I know it might take time to make up your head but I ask you to ..”- Shiva 

“ I already made my mind .”- Samael said seriously 

“ So ?”- Shiva asked 

“ I’ll work for you, and you give me my revenge, it’s a better agreement than I ever thought I’d have. I’m in .”- Samael 

“ Samael is no name for one of my subordinates, god's poison is not the name of someone who serves me. “- Shiva 

“ You want me to change my name ?”- Samael 

“ Yes, I know it will take you time, so you might tell me went you are ready .”- Shiva

“ No, need I have something in mind .”- Samael 

“ Tell me then .”- Shiva

“ I think, Lucifer, it’s a good one .”- Samael 

“ Bringer of light, definitely a good name. Now come with me, dinner must be ready, I guess you may be starving .”- Shiva


	3. Guest

Lucifer followed Shiva, she moved for the house, and was walking for the corridors, the two followed for different rooms, until arriving at a room with a table, with at least ten chairs, the table had different types of food some based plants, others with meat, Lucifer recognized some things and he remarked in his brain that, the diversity was something that that table represented. 

Shiva asked him to sit next to her, and as soon as she sat at the end of the table, and he put himself next to her, other people entered the dining room, they entered as if they didn't realize there was someone different there, they all sat at the table. 

“ So how was everybody's day ?”- Shiva asked 

“ Shiva you were right the other swim of the laugh, it's much higher than Jaraz said it was .”- Said one of the women that sat on the table 

Lucifer felt as the odd one out, every single one of the people that seated o the table was, they laughed but didn’t touch the food, he thought it might be because of the empty space in front on his, he gave a good look around, the place was decorated with tapestries, and different tripes of pots, from various places. 

“ I’m sorry for being late, I was talking to Hecate and … What is he doing here?”- Jaraz entered the room and swiftly sat in front of Lucifer 

“ Oh yes, I forgot. People this is our new guest, Lucifer, he will be staying with us and will be learning our way. Tomorrow Thorunn, I think I would be great ff you took him to see the troops .”- Shiva said 

“ Sure .”- The woman seated next to Jaraz 

The Jinn was perplexed, he looked back and forth from Shiva to Lucifer, and back, he was clearly annoyed just with Lucifer’s presence, but the information that Shiva had brought him to stay outraged him. 

“ Mistress, can we have a talk ?”- Jaraz asked 

“ You can tell me whatever you want .”- Shiva 

“ In privet .”- Jaraz said swiftly looking back at Lucifer 

“ Yes, I suppose .”- Shiva said getting up 

“ Uhhh, Shiva …”- Thorrun 

“ Start without us .”- Shiva said as she got off the room followed by Jaraz 

“ Nice to meet you Lucifer, I’m Thorunn by the way .”- Thorun said looking bak at Lucifer 

“ Likewise .” - Lucifer

“ It’s alright, Jaraz sometimes is a little too protective .”- Thorrun 

“ So where are you from ?”- Lucifer asked, he had never seen a woman with as many tattoos as Thorrun had, she had tattoos ranging from her torso that covered her arms 

“ I’m a Viking, a Valkyrie, and you .”- Thorrun 

“ Well, it’s been so long it seems I come from everywhere and nowhere .”- Lucifer 

Shiva got out of the room, and went to the corridor next to the dining hall, she knew Jaraz would be outraged, but he seemed to out of his normal state.

“ Have you lost your mind, Shiva, this man is an archangel, he is not to be trusted!”- Jaraz 

“ Jaraz .”- Shiva

“ You know what he can be a spy, and if he is here to kill you, you know his reputation, he was the first of his father’s generals !”- Jaraz

“ And that’s why we will have him trained, I’ll win his confidence, and we will be by our side. We will finally have a way to the gates of heaven, to get the Abraham on his own home, as he has done with so many of our allies.”- Shiva 

“ Shiva I don’t think we are desperate enough to bring, the enemy in. Give me more time, I’ll take the truth out of that despicable Nephilim .”- Jaraz

“ Well, you consider bringing him to our side more desperate than torturing a leaving, breathing being, I thought I had taught you better .”- Shiva 

“ You did. You thought me why to fight, and also to trust the wise, but this is insanity !”- Jaraz 

“ I think I see in him someone who needs my help, to get to a better place, and follow a better path. You know he remembers me of a brash young Jinn , I met once .”- Shiva

“ I’m not like him .”- Jaraz changed his tone 

“ No, because he is not yet one of us, but he will be .”- Shiva 

“ If he tries something …”- Jaraz 

“ I count on you to be there .”- Shiva said cupping the left side of Jaraz face with her hand 

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea. “- Jaraz leaning into her touch 

“ I know. And that’s why I trust that you’ll be there if I need help. You always think one me before.”- Shiva 

“ I’m a Jinn, I’m nothing without a master .”- Jaraz admitted 

“ Of course you are, you are much more than you think you can be. And Lucifer too, he is more than he thinks he can be.”- Shiva

“ So be it, I’ll give him a chance, but that doesn’t mean I will be his friends.”-Jaraz

“ You impress me in how vehemently you can hold a grudge .”-Shiva 

“ Well, you know me, I’m not the most, forgive and forget the person. That’s your department, mistress.”- Jaraz said

“ What did Hecate say ?”- Shiva asked changing the subject 

“ She said, Hades and Renfri have retreated back to the underworld, there the legions cannot get them.”- Jaraz

“ Good, they’ll be safe until we can for the council again .”- Shiva 

“ Yes .”- Jaraz

“ Let’s eat, and remember be nice with the other kids.”- Shiva said kissing Jaraz’s cheek as she went back to the dining hall

───────── ⚘ ─────────

Lucifer was given a room after dinner and was told he was going to be taken to see the troops in the morning so he should be ready, after sunrise. He went to bed, after so much time sleeping in poor conditions having a bed seemed like a blessing. It trully felt as if he was going to sink into the mattress. 

But the night proved to be anything but peaceful. Dreams or better nightmares plagued his mind, he always had nightmares, about the day that Rania had died, of when he had been expelled for the heavens, always feeling the evil breathing of his father on the nape of his neck, asking if he had already learned his lesson. Yet that night was different, he saw Rania she was on a white dress, in his peripheral vision he could see the city of the heavens, with the angels and some of his brothers. But Lucifer could only look at Rania, she cupped his face with her hands, he looked deep into her eyes, she had a melancholy smile on her face. 

“ Rania I’m sorry …”- Lucifer 

“ Avenge me .”- Rania said 

“ What ?”- Lucifer 

“Why haven’t you avenged me ?”- Rania 

“ I will !”- Lucifer 

The nightmare poisoned his mind until he woke up sweating cold at the crack of dawn, he woke up with the sunlight beating in his face but did not waste time, because he knew that someone would come for him, and as promised he was taken by a guard who escorted him to the main patio. A big open place where there were several subjects, dressed in armor that resembled the scales of a snake. 

“ So are you ready ?”- Lucifer heard behind him 

As he turned he saw Thorrun, she had been the only person to act naturally to his presence in the night before at the dinner table, he had come to know she was a Valkyrie of Odin, and via Odin’s and Shiva’s alliance she had been sent to command the troops of the Hindu, god or goddess, Lucifer still didn’t know which pronoun he should use in her presence, but yet he hadn’t seen her again since last night. 

“ What are we going to do exactly ?”- Lucifer 

“ I’m going to show you the troops, and how my faction works .”- Thorrun said starting to walk through the troops 

“ Faction ?”- Lucifer said walking by her side 

“ Ohh they haven’t explained it to you yet ?”- Thorrun asked Lucifer who was puzzled still trying to understand what was happening 

“ Well, our organization is called the Blue Lottus you know that don’t you ?”- Thorrun 

“ No, I do not .”- Lucifer said truthfully 

“ Ohh, so no one told you anything .”- Thorrun 

“ I just thought I’d be working as I don’t know and advisor, or something of that genre .”- Lucifer 

“ No no no, you are going to be introduced to the factions of the Blue Lotus, mine are the troops, the battle troops that go into the battle when necessary, inside my factions we have three different jobs, guarding the borders, the soldiers that go into battle and the strategic department, do you understand ?”- Thorrun

“ And what are the other departments ?”- Lucifer asked 

“ The other department, it’s Jaraz’s department, the intelligence, the spies.”- Thorrun 

“ So I’m going to be in your ranks or …”- Lucifer 

“ If you decide so. But you have Jaraz’s division two, it’s up to you to decide where you fit better .”-Thorrun

“ It’s up to me ?”- Lucifer 

“ Yes, it’s up to you, who else would it be up to ?”- Thorrun 

“ I don’t know. It’s just that, that’s not the way things were done where I come from, you do what you’re told and if you get out of line, you’re out of, no muss no fuss .”- Lucifer

“ Yeah, I was told you went through some rough shit .”- Thorrun 

“ You were told ?”-Lucifer 

“ It was Jaraz, he doesn’t like you, he thinks you’re dangerous sou he was warning us about who you are and, about your father .”- Thorrun said in a more serious tone

“ Yeah, I had gotten the cue that Jaraz didn’t like me much but I didn’t think he was going to be bad mouthing me .”- Lucifer

“ It’s not bad-mouthing if it true, is it ?”- Thorrun asked, she clearly didn’t want to offend but it did sting a little 

“ I don’t know what he said, so …”-Lucifer 

“ He said you were the commander of the red legion and said that you were expelled for some reason but that I already knew, and to be fair, I think what you did was awesome .”- Thorrun 

“ You think ?”- Lucifer

“ Of course, you had the balls to defy your father, what did he do to you, kicked you out, just shows how much of a bad excuse for a father he is, and it cause some major shift in his power grab so we have that to be thankful to you.”- Thorrun's commend didn't fail on bringing a little smile to Lucifer's lips 

“ What? I didn’t know something happened with the legions. I haven’t been in touch with the silver city for a while .”-Lucifer 

“ So you actually don’t know? By Odin where have you been? “- Thorrun asked smiling like a little kid excited to tell Lucifer a secret 

“ Is it that big ?”- Lucifer

“ Of course it is, you know after Abraham kicked you out, the entire red legion turned on him and told him they would fight without you, so God decided to punish them, and to evade being punished they disbanded your father’s army, and after that, they convinced other people from other legions to abandon their places at the legions, and one third f heaven turned against you’re father, on your name.”- Thorrun

“ What ?”- Lucifer asked surprised 

“I’m surprised you didn’t even know that ?”- Thorrun 

Lucifer was surprised, on his trial, people's nanny kept quiet about his father when he falsely accused both him and Rania of being traitors and when he obliterated and incinerated Rania out of existence. And now one-third of the heavens were fighting, against god, he was shaken.

“ How did you guys come to know this ?”- Lucifer asked Thorrun 

“ They came to use, their representatives came to us asking for help, they are still on Abrahamic territory, but they are well hidden. Our source of information is very good, our spies have checked at least twenty times ”- Thorrun

“ And you have any information on those who have turned away on god?”- Lucifer 

“ As I said they are hidden, we can’t reach out to them without, giving the legions of your father their location, so we have been waiting for the right time to strike .”- Thorrun 

Lucifer was astonished, no one he knew would actually go against his father, it was true that he only was able to come to trully hate, and want to be free of his father after he was expelled from heaven, he didn’t think any of his brothers or sisters, would in their sane state of mind betray their father, he ruled with fear, telling the angels of any kind of purpose that without him they would be at the mercy of the monsters and other pagan gods. He didn’t give the other angels that credit, he didn’t think they would go against the brainwashing his father crafted on every single one of his subordinates from birth. 

“ So you have plans, to attack my father ?”- Lucifer said trying no to seem surprised 

“ Yes, we have .”- Thorrun and he walked through the troops 

As they got to the other side of the courtyard, there were guards waiting, they said Lucifer had been summoned by Shiva, he went away as Thorrun waved cheerfully at him, but as he went away his surprise didn’t diminish his brothers were fighting for him and that gave him a feeling he hadn’t let himself feel in some time. He felt hope. 

───────── ⚘ ─────────

He was taken by the guards to a more secluded area o the fortress where he was, Lucifer could walk freely on that place, as he wished unaccompanied, he knew that may have been some influence of the Jinn, but he knew that place was big. He was taken to an outdoor garden a place full of flowers, and a big tree in the middle of the garden, but yet Shiva wasn’t there, he followed the guards to a room. The small room, it had a pedestal holding a trident, the place was dimly lit by sunlight just coming in through stylized holes in the wall, Shiva was sitting with her back to the door in the middle of the room, and Jaraz was kneeling beside her whispering something in his ear. 

Lucifer got the cue he shouldn’t enter until Jaraz went away, but as soon as the dark-haired Jinn saw the tall white-skinned, and purple-eyed Nephilim he told Shiva farewell and went on his way, not before looking at Lucifer with uttermost spite and scorn, as Jaraz went away Lucifer heard Shiva’s voice. 

“ Lucifer, come in please .”- Shiva’s gentle voice came to his ears 

Going into the room, he didn’t know exactly what she wanted him to do so he sat by her side as crossed his legs as she was doing. He looked at her, she had a different vail on, it was a light blue, but a vibrant color even in single a dark place as that room.

“ How was your night, did you sleep well ?”- She asked still with her eyes closed, facing forward 

“ It was good.”- Lucifer said fearfully 

“ Leave us .”- Shiva demanded, on her calm voice, but still, she had a firm tone 

The guards left them, and they were alone again as they were the first time they met, Lucifer thought on how different Shiva was from his father, Abraham thought he saw everything but yet he didn’t know half of what happened in his land, or he didn’t care, but Shiva she was different, Lucifer had a feeling that she knew what he was going through, more important than that he felt she cared. And the differences didn’t stop there, she was calm and had strength even in her most relaxed and calm state. 

“ Lucifer I have eyes, in all the places, you didn’t rest easy. I would want to know why.”- Shiva said turning to Lucifer opening her eyes 

“ I … Why would you want to know ?”- Lucifer asked that would be a question that would get him in trouble with his father 

“ Because I want to help you, nightmares are made of thought and fears that hunt us when we are awake, but they get only get to us when we are sleeping when our barrier is down when we are vulnerable .”- Shiva 

“ I just don’t want people to know about my things .”- Lucifer 

“ To shy away from your emotions is a path for a heavy heart, and it can slow you down when you are not aware of it, if not with me I advise you to pick someone you trust to talk about it.”- Shiva 

“ No, it’s not that I … I’m not good with … feeling .”- Lucifer 

“ Well put it one a way you can express it .”- Shiva 

“ Well, I keep dreaming about, the day I was expelled. I wasn’t just kicked out on that day, I lost someone .”- Lucifer 

“ Why do I think I may know where this goes ?”- Shiva asked 

“ My commander, she was accused of treason with me, because we were thinking about going out of the legions and doing our thing, she wanted to go back to Egypt and build a house near the sea and the river, and I … I wanted to have a library.”- Lucifer confessed 

“ A library ?”-Shiva asked, giving a soft laugh 

“ Oh don’t judge me .”- Lucifer pleaded 

“ I’m not judging, I only wonder why would a warrior like you want a library. And I don’t offer judgment, I offer advice, it may not be that good, but it is free advice after all .”- Shiva 

“ Why wouldn’t I want it, the book gave me knowledge, so I could build my own truth.”- Lucifer 

“ Build your own truth ?”- Shiva asked, wanting him to elaborate more 

“ Yes, people to often follow the dogmas and truths other people have, most of the manipulate people with that, I didn’t want to be a manipulated sheep, so knowledge was the way I had to not be influenced. “- Lucifer 

“ You know, I haven’t heard something so wise come out of the mouths of beings five times your age in possibly a good deal of time. You are wiser than you think yourself to be .”- Shiva 

“ I wouldn’t put it on that way, but yes I’m not a brainless buffoon.”- Lucifer 

“ Indeed you are not .”- Shiva

“ I just wanted to be at peace, and that was to traitorous for my father .”- Lucifer said 

“ More and more I come to understand .”- Shiva 

“ Understand what ?”- Lucifer 

“ You’re father is an asshole, with a capital A. “- Shiva 

“ That I concur .”- Lucifer 

“ Come I have something to show you .”- Shiva said getting up and getting of the room

Lucifer followed Shiva, they were escorted by guards that kept their distance, Shiva noticed them but knew that they were just following Jaraz’s orders, she din alerted Lucifer to them as they strolled around the fortress to get to the west wing. They got to a door, two times Shiva’s size, she waited for Lucifer to get close enough to open it, as she did he followed her inside and was astonished by what he saw.

A liberary, bigger than he had ever dreamed it could be, in the silver city there was a liberary but it couldn’t hold a candle for that place, he imagined how many titles Shiva had stored there, so many books, someone would have to have thousands of lives to even read half of those books. Lucifer must have been with his surprise showing on his face because Shiva’s laugh came on to his ears. 

“ You like it ?”- Shiva 

“ Are seeing this place this is unbelievable, how many books do you have here ?”- Lucifer asked stepping close to Shiva 

“ Many, too many to count. I have collected books from everywhere, for some of them I even had to learn different languages, you'd be surprised how many good books there are only verses in Sumerian .”- Shiva 

“ Why have you brought me here ?”- Lucifer asked 

“ From now on, you’ll be able to roam around without the guards on your tale, you can come here whenever you want to .”- Shiva 

“ Wait are you telling me that you trust me to be alone around your house?”- Lucifer 

“ Yes .”- Shiva 

“ I would be so curious to ask why ?”- Lucifer 

“ You have been together with me on two separate occasions, alone, without any other person, and on one of these occasions, you had the only weapon that can kill me quite near you. So yes I trust that you are worthy of trust.”- Shiva alluded to her trident when she told Lucifer 

“ I am happy to hear that .”- Lucifer 

“ Tomorrow you are going to the spy division, wake up early, Jaraz doesn’t like when people are later .”- Shiva said as she got out and left Lucifer alone with all of her books 

Jaraz’s division tomorrow would be a day. But that could get to Lucifer now, that place was something he had ever dream, and if he had to convince Jaraz that he was trustworthy to stay he would do that even if it was the last thing he did. 


	4. Morningstar

Lucifer spent the rest of the day reading all the books he could get his hands on, that night was less turbulent, but still, as his mind went into a deep sleep he still heard the faint whisper of his name by Rania’s voice. As he woke up and dressed on the black clothes someone had placed on the drawer of his room, he thought of what Shiva said. He thought if it would be an inconvenience to talk to her about Rania, he had told her about some things but he hadn’t been detailed. Yet Shiva seemed interested, he asked himself why, but he could put much thought to that, as it didn’t take much time for the guards to knock at his door. 

He was taken by the guards, to the only wing he had never been before, they left him on a corridor, and not much time after that Jaraz appeared, alone, he had a torch in hand, and looked quite neutral. Lucifer asked himself if Jaraz would kill him now, but he didn’t look angry as he usually did when he looked at Lucifer. 

“ What are you waiting for come on .”- Jaraz said, his voice wasn’t in a happy tone betraying his neutral expression 

Lucifer went with Jaraz as he walked down a flight of stairs, they got to the bottom of that place, the light of the sun that came in by the windows was getting each and every step farther. Jaraz stopped, and turned to Lucifer, the Jinn was a smaller man then Lucifer but still, their height difference wasn’t discrepant, he looked deep into Lucifer’s eyes, with the intensity of a denied lover, and a jealous man. 

“ I want to tell you something Nephilim, if you think you can come here and convince everyone that you are against your father and take a high place at Shiva’s side you are wrong, you don’t have my trust, you don’t even have my liking, which will make far easier for me to kill if you step out of the line. You are so keen on your vengence, well let me tell you something right now, if you take one step back and to give me one fucking reason to think that you might hurt or be a danger to Shiva’s life, you won’t need to worry about it anymore, because I’m going to end you right then and there. Am I clear ?”- Jaraz said looking deep into Lucifer’s 

“ Like water .”- Lucifer said with his firm voice 

“ I’m glad you at least understand that .”- Jaraz said

The Jinn turned away, and went on his way as Lucifer followed him, they went in a mass hall, there were at least ten platoons inside that place, full stations with various types of skills being trained, such as hand-to-hand combat, knife throwing, and gymnastics, the place was well lighted for an underground area. The archangel followed the Jinn into the place observing all people that surrounded him. It was all spitted his curiosity, but what most intrigued Lucifer was the most populous of the stations, several people of different ethnicities, genders and appearances were sitting around a circle where two opponents fought with two wooden swords, that intrigued the angel because the two fought with different styles, that complemented each other but still the fight was fluid. 

“ You want to try ?”- Jaraz asked Lucifer 

“ Can I ?”- Lucifer asked back 

“ Hey, give him a sword .”- Jaraz told him, men 

Lucifer was given a wooden sword and it didn’t take long until someone went to fight with him, he ignored that the other fighter whispered in anger, “fucking Nephilim”, but as he thought better it would be just natural that Jaraz’s man, would share the animosity the Jinn had though ward him. But it wasn’t much use, Lucifer won the fight, throwing his adversary to the floor. He looked swiftly back at Jaraz and he still was at his neutral state, but there was a glimpse of an annoyance. 

It also didn’t take much time for another challenger, to get into a confrontation with Luci, this was a little faster, but Lucifer came out of the fight on top. At least other five people dried going against Lucifer but he bested them all, some with a bigger degree of difficulty but he always came out on top, but as he bested the ninth opponent he only heard, a single applause, he turned to and saw Jaraz, no torch in hand, clapping at Lucifer for his fighting.

“ You are better than the last time I saw you fight .”- Jaraz said crossing his arms in front of his body 

“ When we fought I wasn’t in my best state of mind.”- Lucifer said looking at Jaraz as the other people only watched 

“ Are you saying it wasn’t a fair fight ?”- Jaraz 

“ I don’t know what is your definition on a fair fight, but yes I wasn’t in my best state of mind at the time.”- Lucifer 

“ So you are saying it wasn’t fair .”- Jaraz concluded 

“ Yes, I am .”- Lucifer said 

“ Then a rematch is in other .”- Jaraz 

“ I was thinking the same thing .”- Lucifer said 

“ Give me a sword .”- Jaraz said 

As he said that Lucifer could see from behind Jaraz, and from every single angle around him, people were rounding them up, it wasn’t much of a difficult conclusion for Lucifer to understand that fighting on the training station wasn’t Jaraz- like, so that was why suddenly all the eyes on the room were on them. The Jinn took off his black gloves, his black shoes went into the circles where Lucifer was at.

“ How many moves do you think he’ll need to kick this Nephilins ass ?”- Lucifer heard someone whispering 

“ Three movements maximum, this Nephilim is all bark and no bite, it’s going to be a piece of cake .”- Someone whispered back 

This inflamed Lucifer as sure as he looked in his fights Jaraz had been one of the only beings to have bested him. So he was too hasty and attacked Jaraz, the Jinn deviated from Lucifer's attacks, and once again he had visual contact with the archangel, he seemed to be disappointed with what Lucifer was doing, who instead of giving voice to reason and to think of the most efficient way to attack someone as fast as Jaraz attacked him without thinking twice and was thrown as an unexperienced child on the ground. Laughter and other sounds that indicated that Jaraz er's unquestionable life came to Lucifer's ears, which caused him to stand up again and call the attention of those around him.

“ Again .”- Lucifer said

“ Again, isn’t that enough ?”- Jaraz asked with a malefic grin on his face 

“ You bested me twice, you are afraid that I’ll win this time? “- Lucifer asked 

“ Not in the slightest.”- Jaraz put himself again in a fighting position 

They fought again, but as much as Lucifer went with a more cautious attitude towards his openings, Jaraz still came out on top, banging his sword against Lucifer's right leg making him fall to his knees on the ground. But when everyone thought the angel's perseverance would quiver he just said again what he had said before. 

“ Again .”- Lucifer said prompting himself up with his wooden sword 

“ You have some will power within you Nephilim .”- Jaraz said 

“ You either fight for what you want until you get it, or you die in the process, there is no going back, there is no middle ground. That’s how I do things, that’s the only way I know how.”- Lucifer said breathing hard 

“ Then I might as well end your suffering.”- Jaraz said with a pinch of sarcasm 

They fought again, but this time something had changed, Lucifer was far more cautious and faster then before, Jaraz wouldn’t say he had great difficulty, but it wasn’t as easy to attack the Nephilim, and he had to admit that man had willpower, it took more than a minute for Jaraz to find an opening and at the moment he decides to attack it, Lucifer turned, and in the same time, he had the part of the wooden sword that was equivalent to a blade of Lucifer’s neck he had his sword on the Jinn neck. Silence prevailed on the room, every single soul was ecstatic, Lucifer was breathing hard but had a big smile on his face. He got what he wanted, he hadn’t bested Jaraz but now he knew he was untouchable. 

“ Most warriors have inflated ego’s, and that I can come to respect, but I think I now you pass that facade of yours, a man with willpower that I can respect.”- Jaraz said lowering his weapon and so did Lucifer

The silence still lingered when both of them lowered their weapons and looked at each other, Lucifer didn’t see the hint of annoyance in Jaraz’s face as he usually had when he looked at him, he was neutral a always but Luci could read anything. 

“ You care a good warrior Lucifer, but you still don’t know our ways. You have to be thought.”- Jaraz said 

“ And who is going to be teaching me ?”- Lucifer looked to his side 

“ I will, you will be my apprentice, and I’ll be your master if you that is good with you.”- Jaraz said calmly, but the disturbance that came from the other beings in the room, was enormous, they were shocked

“ Sounds good to me.”- Lucifer said 

After Lucifer was introduced to everything that he would be doing in the next couple of days, Jaraz told him to encounter him after sunrise in the indoor garden he hadn’t been familiarised with yet, there they would train not just, new forms of fighting, and other faculties Lucifer would have to master. He went with his day, he went to the liberary, but Luci didn’t fail to notice that everyone he passed by on the corridor looked him up and down, stoically. 

Lucifer didn’t give much mind to that, he only wanted to spend the rest of his day peacefully, but as the night took over he was summoned to have dinner. As he goes to dinner hall he saw, nether Shiva nor Jaraz were in the room, so Lucifer placed himself on the chair in front of Thorrun. 

“ Hey, Lucifer .”- Thorrun said

“ Hello, Thorrun .”- Lucifer said shyly

“ I heard you choose to go to Jaraz’s division.”- Thorrun said 

“ Ohh, Thorrun there is nothing personal I just …”- Lucifer 

“ It’s okay. And people told me you and Jaraz fought .”- Thorrun 

“ Yeah. And after that Jaraz said, I was going to be his student.”- Lucifer 

“ What !?!”- Thorrun asked surprised 

“ I was also surprised, he seemed to change his mind on me .”- Lucifer 

“ No, no, no, no, you said he is going to be your master ?”- Thorrun 

“ Yes, what he doesn’t do that often ?”- Lucifer 

“ Ohh let me see, I’ve been here for almost two thousand years, and since I got here, he never, never, had and student, and when I say never, I say never. So that is why people were talking so much about you today.”- Thorrun 

“ They were talking about me, why?”- Lucifer

“ Lucifer, you just got here, and now one of the grandmasters, Shiva’s second, took you as a disciple, so you see why people would be somewhat jealous, of you.”- Thorrun

───────── ⚘ ─────────

Days passed fast when in half of the day Lucifer was relearning how to fight, learning differently, and being exhausted after being again and again beaten. But each time Jaraz through him to the ground, he came back up again more eager to learn, Shiva accompanied the process, she would always appear on the balcony hovering above the inside garden, Lucifer wouldn’t confess to Jaraz nether anyone but he always got a little distracted.

“ My lady .”- Thorrun approached Shiva s she looked at Lucifer and Jaraz training 

They both had their black outfits on, but that moment was quite unlike both of them, laughing, and having fun while training, Jaraz had his hair tied on a bun but Lucifer didn’t, they had been training for some our bellow the sun, Luciferś cheeks where red, he was breathing hard, and his hair was drenched on water he had bored over himself some minutes before, he was trully a vision. 

“ My lady ?”- Thorrun asked Shiva

“ Yes ?”-Shiva sked still distracted, needles to say she didn’t look back at Thorrun 

“ Uhhh, so you like the disheveled look .”- Thorrun teased Shiva 

Shiva and Thorrun had known each other less than Shiva knew Jaraz, but in the Valkirye knew things about her Jaraz would never understand, and the way she looked at someone was one of those, Thorrun knew what she thought of people, much more accurately to what Jaraz predicted. And that gave more fluidity in terms of friendship between her and the general of her troops.

“ What? “- Shiva asked turning to look to Thorrun 

“ You’re the one looking at that man like you are a thirsty camel, and he is an oasis.”- Thorrun 

“ Thorrun! Don say things like that people could hear .”- Shiva said 

“ What that looking at the Nephilim, drenched in water training makes you horny I’m sure a lot of people you not just understand but agree.”- Thorrun

“ Thorrun do you have any filter in what you say or it just gets out ?”- Shiva teased back 

“ Well it’s the truth isn’t it, or are you going to say you don’t think of him in this way.”- Thorrun whispered on Shiva’s ear 

“ No, I don’t. And I really didn’t think he was your type.”- Shiva 

“ Hey, I am a lesbian, but I’m not blind. I can admit when a guy is a honk.”- Thorrun 

“ Thorrun, you are going to make me blush.”- Shiva adverted Thorrun getting out of the tip of the balcony coming out of the field of the people on the lower garden, what caught Lucifer's attention 

“ Focus !”- Jaraz adverted his decibel, hitting him on the ar with his wooden sword, so his attention would come back to the task in hand 

“ What ?”- Lucifer asked 

“ Ohh, don’t eve come with your ‘ what ’, our mistress can see how you look back at her, it’s nether professional nor respectful.”- Jaraz 

“ What I’m not saying anything .”- Lucifer 

“ Don’t insult my intellect trying to lie, your way out .”- Jaraz attacked Lucifer but was deflected 

“ Do you think someone like me, and someone like her …”- Lucifer 

“ No!”- Jaraz answered rashly

“ Why ?”- Lucifer asked, teasing his master 

“ Because you are young, brash, and you want to have fun, and there is no problem with that. But Shiva is past that faze, she is the type of person that is looking for someone to spet the rest of her time with. You are to different, it would never work.”- Jaraz

“ And you are the type of person she is searching for ?”- Lucifer teased while attacking his master, he earned himself a whack to the head 

“ I never said that .”- Jaraz said smiling when he sees Lucifer’s nose, slightly bleeding 

Shiva could hear the wooden swords clashing on the level bellow her but, for a second she put her thoughts into what Thorrun was saying, and it was trully something of such importance she could leave the boys with themself for a little while.

“ It’s time .”- Thorrun said 

“ Are you sure .”- Shiva said 

“ Yes, the messenger of the angelic rebels, came with the news that they found a way to blind they’re a father to their actions.”- Thorrun 

“ So we might as well start preparing because the war will just get more intense .”- Shiva 

“ They have the information that the legions are stationing themself on Constantinople, with the angelic rebels help, our troops can make them retrieve back the Arabic peninsula. it would be our first major win against them.”- Thorrun 

“ I know, gather the troops, send out the crows with the news, I think after the Ragnarök, the Norse will like some good news. We are going to war.”-Shiva

“ Yes, mistress.”- Thorrun said bowing and going away 

───────── ⚘ ─────────

Drums of war, it was years that Lucifer did not hear these sounds, the troops were prepared to find the angelic rebels. Lucifer was looking upon all the troops that were prepared to march into war, he had been summoned by Shiva, but she was nowhere to be found, so he waited for her looking at the rain, that was falling from the sky, the water wasn’t cold, he had never experienced that but the rain was warm, or at least it felt like that to his skin. 

“ The rain is warm today.”- Lucifer heard and looked to his side 

“ Yeah, I’ve noticed it .”- Lucifer turned to look at Shiva 

He looked different from the first time they were in that balcony, he was wearing chain mail, and face paint like a Viking would Thorrun insisted he did, his hair was tied up in a bun as Jaraz would have, and he had a smile on his face, although not a big one he had a smile. He asked himself if that was the last time he was seeing Shiva, but he had a feeling that it would not be the last time. 

“ I have something for you .”- Shiva said showing what he had in hands 

It was a sword, it’s sheath was embroiled with the drawing of a red dragon, Shiva extended the sword to Lucifer who quickly peed the sword from the hand of the goddess, he dispensed the sword. The black blade was unique, he had certainly never seen a sword like this. 

“ Jaraz told me you needed a proper sword since he broke yours .”- Shiva 

“ Thank you, Shiva, you are too kind.”- Lucifer said putting the sword back on the sheath

“ The name of this sword is Morningstar, it was made of a meteor that fell in broad daylight, I thought you could make good use of her. Lucifer Morningstar has a good ring to it don't you think ?”- Shiva 

“Yeah, it does.”- Lucifer said 

Before Lucifer could even look back at Shiva he felt someone hugging him, it didn't t took long for him to return the Shiva’s hug, he felt she was shacking, e didn’t know why, although for some reason he started to shake as she did. He was shaking yet he felt oddly secure in her embrace, he felt nothing could hurt him while he was there, and that was different. 

“ Please don’t dye. I’ve buried too many friends on this war.”- Shiva whispered a plea on his ear, he could feel her hand resting behind his head 

Lucifer heard her plea, it was one of the most sincere things anyone had ever asked him. He threatened the embrace but soon after she let go of him and so did he. They looked at each other, in silence she looked deep into his eyes, deep into the purple of his pubs and he did the same to the little blue in the middle of her brown eyes. Out of the blue, she grabbed his hands and kissed his knuckles. 

“ You are a great warrior and a great man, never forget that, don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise .”- Shiva said looking back at his eyes 

They stayed like that for some time, before Lucifer heard Jaraz’s voice coming from the corridor calling him, he hesitated for a second but, looked back at Shiva, holding her hand on his. 

“ I have to go .”- Lucifer 

“ Yes, you have .”- Shiva released Lucifer’s hand 

“ I’ll come back .”- Lucifer 

“ You better .”- Shiva 

Lucifer bowed to Shiva and went on his way, as he left her only the sound of the rain remained, it was filled with melancoly, Shiva was tired of seeing friends go and not come back, but as melancholic as his departure was, deep down she knew she was going to see him again. 


	5. Brotherhood

The clashing of swords, it was a sound too familiar to Lucifer’s ears, the screams the bodies that fell, it felt like he knew where he was, it was too familiar, but Lucifer was usually in the other side, he was the one with armor, that commanded the legions not the one that was screaming like an animal in the hopes to scare off the angels. But know he was there, in the middle of the battle, the legions and the men of Shiva, occupied the streets of a village with their fight, Lucifer could see fire on the roof of some houses, and the cry of the one who was on the ground begging him to be merciful.

There was still no sign of the rebels, while more and more angels arrived, in a short time Lucifer saw himself trapped with Jaraz and some other men, the archangel and his tutor managed to make the men who were with them save themselves, but the two were in a lamentable situation. They were in an alley trapped he fighting one of constant for the other. They knew that sometime the enemies that surrounded them would be lucky and would get a clean entrance to their defenses.

“ Lucifer !!”- Jaraz screamed as he defended himself 

“ What !?!”- Lucifer asked as he kicked an angel in the face when the being tried to get closer to him 

“ If I die now, I want you to tell Shiva…”- Jaraz

“ Save your words for her, you are not going to die. Not today.”- Lucifer 

“ Lucifer, you still have much to learn my young apprentice, you can fly, and outrun them, the rebels won’t get here in time to save us both go !!”- Jaraz said 

“ I’m not leaving you behind !! ”- Lucifer 

“ Lucifer this is an order …”- Jaraz 

Before Jaraz could end his command, a bang occupied everyone's ears, Lucifer can see the fear of his former companions increase exponentially, he saw something he never imagined seeing in his life in the following seconds, the legions that saw him and Jaraz ran out with their tails between their legs, like animals bent over, the rebels had arrived for Lucifer and Jaraz's relief. 

They drove the rest of the angels out of the battle, with the help from their, angelic rebellious companions, it was an arduous battle, but at the end, they won, Lucifer followed Jaraz, they took the angels back to their base near the Ganges River, Lucifer saw some familiar faces but no one he had trully had a connection with, there were some people from his own legion, but they seemed not to recognize him. He wondered if he had changed too much or if they had changed. 

Lucifer didn’t stay with his fellow countrymen. As soon as they arrived at the fortress they went directly to the balcony that oversaw everything, there was Shiva, she was in her normal clothes, but her costume was totally black. Jaraz came in primary and was followed by Lucifer. The fallen angel saw Shiva's face as she looked at them, she seemed to appreciate it. Jaraz as always cordial put his hands back and bowed to his mistress, he was surprised by a hug. 

“ I’m happy you survived .”-Shiva said, releasing Jaraz and cupping his face with her hands

“ Don’t I always my queen ?”- Jaraz 

“ Yes you do, but it doesn’t make me less anxious.”- Shiva 

Shiva looked at him with affection, she didn't seem to care that either him or Lucifer were still covered in blood. Although the blood of their enemies was more visible on Lucifer’s white skin. 

“ Come here .”- Shiva said extending on of her hand to Lucifer

Jaraz went out of the way, Lucifer got closed to Shiva, she was smaller than him so when she cupped his face to see if he had any bruise on his face, it felt almost motherly like. 

“ You’re still in one piece .”- Shiva told him 

“ Not for lack of them trying to rip me in two.”- Lucifer said 

Lucifer joked, but was also surprised by Shiva with a hug, he could smell the jasmine scent on her hair. The archangel asked himself if she would do that every time if they went to a battle. If yes he couldn’t wait for the next battle. But they were interrupted by the guards that came to announce, someone. 

“ My lady, the leader of the angels are here to see you .”- The guard said 

“ Let them in .”- Shiva said as she released Lucifer 

The fallen angel took Shiva’s left side looking at Jaraz who was on the right side of their mistress. The Jinn had a hand of his sword upon his belt. Lucifer wasn’t surprised to know that Jaraz wouldn’t act differently as he had when they first met. But the Nephilim saw himself taking the same actions if those men were really willing to betray his father they would earn their respect and trust. He didn’t look directly at the new additions to their numbers, he looked at the floor bowing his head as did Jaraz. 

“ We are happy to finally be here .”- That voice he knew that voice

That voice, Lucifer knew that voice, but it was far on his past, he didn’t connect to someone instantly, but as he looked up he could only tell himself, of course, he gripped his sword thinking on what they being there would mean, but he and the person’s eyes met, and he instantly knew they didn’t mean any harm. 

“ Gabriel, Uriel ?”- Lucifer asked looking at his brothers 

Both wearing armor different from when they usually did, but then again Lucifer hadn’t seen his brothers in years. Yet Gabriel seemed as jovial as ever, though his blonde hair was a bit bigger than it usually was. Uriel was the one who had changed the most, his appearance was the same, with the only difference being a scar located near his right eye.

“ Samael ?”- Gabriel asked stunned

Lucifer saw, his brother’s surprise, Gabriel was more clearly stunned by his presence, but he could see the silent surprise take over Uriel’s face. He looks back at Shiva and Jaraz, the two of them were looking at him with a questioning look, that they didn’t know they were brothers but a question he yet didn’t know.

“ Gabriel, Uriel it’s good finally seeing you again.”- Lucifer said looking back at his siblings

“ You are alive .”- Gabriel said 

“ Yes, brother .”- Lucifer 

“ It’s good to finally meet you, Lucifer told me plenty about you.”- Shiva said 

“ Lucifer ?”- Uriel asked 

“ Yes, brother I took up a new name .”- Lucifer explained 

“ It suits you.”- Uriel said

“ My house is your house, I assure you, all of you’re man and women will be treated fairly in here .”- Shiva 

“ Thank you, my lady.”- Gabriel and Uriel came back to Shiva and bowed 

“ You should call me Shiva.”- Shiva said

Lucifer saw the confusion on the face of his siblings, it was funny now, she explained that she preferred that form. 

“ I think it’s time that you and your brothers have some time for yourselves. We'll live you guys to talk in private.”- Shiva told Lucifer and together with Jaraz she went away 

“ Thank you, my lady.”- Lucifer said as Shiva went away 

The three were left alone, they looked at each other, the three brothers looked at each other, looking for different things, features that changed on their sibling's faces, Gabriel was the same, he was dirtier than usual, Uriel had a scar on his face, but that only eded to his mysterious persona. But Lucifer he had changed drastically, his eyes continued the same but his look was a little more disheveled, his hair was bigger, and his posture was a little straightened, but wet his siblings could see their brother in him.

“ I… I don’t know how too …”- Lucifer tried to tell his brother before Gabriel jumped to hug him 

“ I missed you so much, brother.”- Gabriel said hugging his brother 

“ We thought you were dead.”- Uriel 

“ Why ?”- Lucifer

“Father told everyone, that he had killed you with his inquisitors .”- Uriel 

“ Of course he did .”- Lucifer said not very surprised by his father’s actions 

“ I’m soo glad you are alive.”- Gabriel said pulling away from his brother 

“ Me too buddy.”- Lucifer said looking at his younger brother 

“ So is she your girlfriend ?”- Gabriel asked

“ Gab no, Shiva is my boss .”- Lucifer laughed together with his sibling

“ Still, doesn’t make the way you look at her less obvious .”- Gabriel

───────── ⚘ ─────────

They had so much to catch up with, they told Lucifer everything that had happened since he was gone from the silver city, well Gabriel did most of the talking and Urielwas enjoying his new discovery, the mead brought by the Vikings, Lucifer wasn’t shocked to know that know Michael was the only sibling that was allowed to see their father, Michael was always the most treasured son in a somewhat annoying way, still Lucifer kind of missed his brother but yet something was bugging him. 

“ But Gab, do you know who did it ?”- Lucifer asked 

“ Did what ?”- Gabriel 

“ Snitched on my and Rania, I have thought about it over and over but still, I don’t who could have done it .”- Lucifer said 

He looked back at his brother, Gabriel had an expression on his face, he knew something was wrong with the golden-haired man, he knew who did it. Lucifer mediately got to that conclusion, and he could see in his brother's face that he was aware he knew. 

“ Who did it ?”- Lucifer asked firmly, he almost sounded like his father 

“ I think it’s better that you …”- Gabriel 

“ Who did it. I want to know, and I can take it.”- Lucifer repeated his request, now morphing into a demand 

“ It was Michael, he told father you wanted to overthrow him, and we also discovered Michael has been putting some crazy Egyptian herb into father’s food so he would get even crazier when we discover that was when we went away with the rest of our man.”- Uriel said calmly 

He knew the information that he had just given his brother would infuriate him more than anything, Uriel knew a calm approach would change anything but he had to try. Uriel saw Lucifer's jaw stiffen, and the fire of anger take over Lucifer's eyes, but unlike the outburst of anger that Uriel thought his brother would promote he simply stood up and excused himself. 

“ He took it better than I expected .”- Gabriel told Uriel 

“ Still it will not hurt less.”- Uriel 

Morningstar took himself out of the celebration and went straight to the basement where the headquarters of the Jaraz division was, he knew that he needed to be alone, he knew that his brothers would not come. He felt the anger inside him, he felt it like it was a burning fire inside him, he knew distracting himself by punching a sandbag wouldn't work, but pretending the bag was Michael's face, did bring some minor satisfaction. He lost the perception of time, he didn’t know how much time he had spent, taking his rage out on that lonely place, it prevailed that that burning anger wasn’t going anywhere. 

“ Rough night ?”- He heard behind him, his rage clouded his head so she could identify who that was if it was Jaraz or someone else

“ You could say that .”- He said breathing hard 

“ Is there something you want to talk about .”- Lucifer turned and saw Shiva 

She seemed concerned like always she took care of all, he thought to himself if she didn’t get tired of helping and caring about all of her subordinates, then again that was what made her wiser than most. 

“ Is there something you want to talk about ?”- Shiva asked 

“ Have you ever been betrayed by someone you trusted?”-Lucifer 

“ Yes, but it was a long time ago.”- Shiva

“ You’re gonna tell me that it’s bad to feel this anger ?”- Lucifer 

“ No, there is a reason for everything Lucifer…”- Shiva 

“ If you’re going to tell me that it’s all planed I’m no going too …”- Lucifer 

“ No the actions of others are not planed, to say that what happened to you was god’s plan is too vain. No one knows everything, no one plans anything that big.”- Shiva 

“ My brother, Michael, he was the one who snitched on me .”- Lucifer told her 

“ And you want justice .”- Shiva concluded 

“ More like revenge .”- Lucifer 

“ Revenge and justice are the same things, what makes them different to some is the point of view.”- Shiva 

“ So what if you’re wise to advise, my lady ?”- Lucifer asked 

“ Do what you must, exact your revenge, but don’t let it consume you if punching a sandbag pretending that this is Michael face, then so be it, but know that the best revenge you can have on those who have wronged you is moving on and being whole without them. Yet I also understand the need for more conclusive revenge.”- Shiva 

“ How do you do that ?”- Lucifer asked 

“ Do what ?”- Shiva asked back 

“ You presented to me two paths but yet, you made them both tangible .”- Lucifer 

“ The world is made of choices, you chose and you don’t look back, to judge a being for their choices is how we differ the good, the bad, and the fool. But what I have learned through my years is that you will only know what someone is in you give them all the choices. “- Shiva 

“ So the judgment comes afterward?”- Lucifer 

“ Some times, but some times I prefer to abstain.”- Shiva 

“ So what is my situation like ?”- Lucifer 

“ I would put myself in your place .”- Shiva 

“ And what would you do ?”- Lucifer 

“ I would try to move on, that is what I would strive for, but deep down I know that I would drive my trident through his skull .”-Shiva said harshly 

“ That doesn't seem very much like you .”- Lucifer 

“ Well I try to always stay on my good side, but betraying brotherhood is an offense far greater than most offenses one has to endure in its life.”- Shiva

Lucifer had a shy smile, in a way knowing someone as wise as Shiva would do the same thing he would do bring him some confront, but he also reailsed Shiva wasn’t there just to ask him about why he had stormed out of the troop commemoration, she was there for something else too.

“ Why are you here my lady ?”- Lucifer 

“ I came to ask you for a favor .”- Shiva

“ Yes, my lady ?”- Lucifer 

“ I need to go with me to town tonight, I’m going to visit someone, and Jaraz doesn’t want me to go out alone in the middle of the festival.”- Shiva 

“ I’m sorry for asking but why me ?”- Lucifer 

“ Jaraz has his praying to today, so I thought you might be available but if you have to do anything else I …”-Shiva 

“ No, I’m available.”- Lucifer 

“ Good, be at the east gate near the Ganges.”- Shiva 


	6. Moonchild

The night fell and there he was, Lucifer in his black uniform, during the day he had been informed Maha Shivratri a festival for Shiva would start today and so Shiva wanted to go to the city, she found him shortly after at the gate, she was as beautiful as ever, But she seemed to be wearing simpler clothes than usual, maybe to try and blend in with the mortals, when her and Lucifer began to walk through, Lucifer saw those who left offerings for her, but every time a mortal came closer to his lady, Lucifer's heart would race and he would draw his hand near his sword, still, nothing happened they just walked past them. 

They walked through the crowd until they reached the staircase near the edges of the river, the archangel did not understand very well how the part where they were, got more and more empty, seeing that there were loads of people around them, it only to him some time to take in consideration that it would have been part of Shiva's influence on the humans. They walked until they were almost in contact with the waters of the river, suddenly Shiva stopped abruptly, Lucifer failed to understand why only when looking carefully he saw that there was a child, a little boy sitting on the stairs. 

“ You know you shouldn’t let yourself be distracted by anything when you are around so many mortals .”- Shiva told the child 

The boy turned his head to look, and a smile graced his face when he saw Shiva, he rapidly went and hugged her, Lucifer looked at Shiva, but she told him with her eyes that he shouldn’t be alarmed by the boy. 

“My darling this is a very good friend of mine, mister Morningstar.”- Shiva said turning to Lucifer with the child on her arms 

“ Hello .”- Lucifer said to the child 

“ Lucifer I want you to meet Ganesha, my son.”- Shiva said 

Lucifer was caught by surprise with the new information, but that was far from the only thing that caught his attention, a scar on the boy's neck caught the archangels eyes pretty quickly, it seemed that someone had suffocated the child, he wondered who would have dared to do this to a child, furthermore a child from a mighty god. 

“ Hello, mister Morningstar.”- Ganesha said

“ Ohh call me Lucifer, little one .”- Lucifer told the boy 

“ How have you been my love ?”- Shiva asked Ganesha 

“ Well. Things are the same, I miss you a lot .”- Ganesha 

“ I miss you too, but with everything that has been happening lately, I haven’t had much time .”- Shiva 

“ I know, mommy told me .”- Ganesha said 

Lucifer was puzzled by what the boy said but he didn’t give much thought to it. He just looked around and, decided to give Shiva and her son some privacy, he looked around and saw the mortals, they were having fun, it was a pretty happy place, but he didn't have to spet a lot of time looking at the humans who had some fun of the river banks, Shiva didn’t spend a lot of time with Ganesha before another diety came along. Lucifer got closer, as fast as he could in the case of the other diety meant any harm to Shiva and her son.

“ It’s time to go .”- The female diety said harshly 

“ I thought I would spend the night with Ganesha.”- Shiva said 

“ I need to go to my temple, and I’m not going to let him stay with you.”- The woman said harshly 

“ Well, then I’m sorry my son, but we will have to talk at another time.”- Shiva said sadly 

Lucifer was trully pissed, Shiva had barely talked to her child, she was the mother of this child who did that woman think she was. But without resistance, Shiva gave the child to the woman.

“ He has developed so much in the last year.”- Shiva said 

“ Well, no thanks to you .”- The woman said 

“ I just want to see him one more time, three-times a year, is all I ask.”- Shiva 

“ Shiva, you despaired for years and now you want to be part of his life, well it’s too late. And next time notify your goon to stay away from Ganesha .”- The woman said looking back to Lucifer

“ Lucifer this is Ganesha’s mother Parvati.”- Shiva said, and that confused Lucifer more than anything 

“ An archangel, you trully have no sense of danger, putting our son close to this war criminal. You know how many of us he killed.”- Parvati 

“ I chose to give those in need a chance for redemption. “- Shiva 

“ I wonder why do you do it? Because you yourself are looking for your forgiveness.”- Parvati

“ I can’t say that is wrong but it is not the only reason why I extend my hand to those in need.”- Shiva said sadly 

“ Good, you deserve to look for it forever.”- Parvarti said and went or her way 

Lucifer looked at the woman taking the child, then back to Shiva, she had tears in her eyes but was trying to keep herself from crying, the archangel felt that asking wouldn't be the smartest move but the curiosity was overwhelming, and it had the better over him.

“ What was that about, why did you let her talk to you like that ?”- Lucifer asked 

“ Parvati has good reasons to hate me. There are two ways gods are born Lucifer, and our son was born as a child so he will take millennia to become an adult.”- Shiva turned to him

“ But what is she talking about ?”- Lucifer 

“ Lucifer I haven't always been me, I … I was born in the wrong body, but only realized that when I was growing up, everybody thinks I am a man because I was, but I never felt like one, so I walked away from everything, and my son was born after I was gone, so when I came back I didn’t know he was … and I … “- Shiva could no longer contain her crying, she started stuttering through her words but Lucifer listened to her 

“ So the mark on his neck ?”- Lucifer 

“ It was me … You know the worst feeling in the world is knowing that you have hurt your child, no matter how or when … Sometimes I still think she is right on hatting me, and I know as soon as he understands what I did … He will never forgive me, and this feeling makes me wonder if I trully deserve all of this, even after what I did. I will never be the father Ganesha deserves and that makes me unbearably sad.”- Shiva was openly crying pointing at the people with offerings

“ You are not a bad person Shiva .”- Lucifer 

“ How do you know that ?”- Shiva asked 

“ My father wouldn’t do half of what you do, you bring people into your house you give them a new chance! And still, as I know nothing is able to shake you, so your son must matter the world to you, and that tells me you are not a failure at all. I don't care if you were born as a man, neither does he seem to care. Belive I come from a very broken home, you are as far from my father as you could be !”- Lucifer said passionately 

“ That is reassuring “- Shiva 

“ You can bet it is. But my point is, you cannot blame yourself forever, as I will not have this anger on me forever. With time, things get better, don’t they ?”- Lucifer

“ I think that is the wisest thing I ever listened to coming out of you.”- Shiva said fixing her tears 

“ I have my moments .”-Lucifer 

“ We better get back .”- Shiva said 

They walked side by side this time, against the flow of people, Lucifer still realized that Shiva was a little shaken, he decided not to touch the subject anymore. They returned to the fortress gate but Shiva stopped in front of the gate.

“ What is it, my lady ?”- Lucifer asked 

“ You shouldn’t come back because of me, the night is a child and the party on the streets seems very good, you are young, go enjoy the festival .”- Shiva said 

“ As if I enjoy laud places .”- Lucifer 

“ Go have fun this is an order .”- Shiva said 

“ A you wish, my lady.”- Lucifer said 

Shiva entered the gate as Lucifer stayed outside, looking at the people o the streets and the music at the festival. 

“ Hey, Lucifer .”- Shiva called him 

“ Yes?”- Lucifer asked 

“ Thank you for coming with me, it was very important for me .”- Shiva 

“ Yeah for me too.”- Lucifer said 

───────── ⚘ ─────────

Lucifer followed Shiva’s advice he roamed around the groups of people, they all seemed happy, and Lucifer walked feeling thoroughly out of place, he saw some of the soldiers of Shiva’s army, but nether Jaraz nor Thorrun were out from what Lucifer had seen, the archangel wonder if Jaraz would be meditating and if Thorrun would be drinking with the rest of her crew. He laughed softly at the dichotomy of the group he was in, one was meditating the and the other was drowning her thoughts in liquor and partying. He walked without thinking following the path of his feet, until he saw himself in a dark place. 

A dark ally, a pooer place in the city, he knew that part of the city existed but to be there was another situation, the street was empty, there was no one there, differently for the bigger streets, this one was silent and shrouded in darkness. Lucifer felt strangely at ease in that place. He observed as he usually did, the houses were far smaller and far simpler, the dark-haired man, felt comfortable walking through the tight spaces in between the houses, were loads of people would walk every day. Until he heard a cry. 

It was a cry for help, there were no words, but the despair was clear, Lucifer looked from one side to the other but saw no one in despair, so he followed the cry for help, as he got closer he went faster, as the cry became louder his heart started racing, he finally got to a tiny house, the door was made of wood and it was unlocked. As he went in he followed the sound of the cry, until he got to a bed, laid out a woman, not very old and not very young, but one thing was sure, the life had gone out of her body, not long ago but it had gone. 

She was wrapped in a pool of blood that took over all the covers of the bed, but the cry for help didn’t come from the young woman, but from a baby, who was at the woman's feet. A small mortal child, asking for help, screaming for help without even knowing the danger she was in. That poor little child was so helpless, and without a mother, Lucifer thought on himself, he too didn’t have a mother, the life of that child was going to be hard. 

It broke his heart to see that, but what could he do, it was the god’s will, he told himself as he went to the door. Yet the screams of the child didn’t stop, and there were Lucifer saw himself, at the door of a house, he was torn apart, from going with on his path or care for the child and take her in his arms, he looked out, the sun was already shining on the horizon, yet the screams were there, so his heart got the better of him, he went back inside and scooped the child, he took a good look on the baby, a healthy little girl. 

Her skin color was similar to that of her mother’s, brown as the earth, some hair, black as the night was growing on her head, her little hands were small and so were her feet. Lucifer wondered how something so defenseless could become a full-sized human.  As he picked her up her cry started to vanish. 

Lucifer didn't know what to do, so he got one of the many clothes on the bed and rolled baby up on the material, he decided to wait, as the streets started to become crowded, he got to the roof of the house in front of where he had found the child, with the baby in his hands he waited for almost half a day, but nobody else showed up, Lucifer knew from the moment he had scooped that child into his arms, that he would not leave her behind, so he made a drastic decision and raised the child with him while he returned to Shiva's fortress.

“ Looks like you are coming with me .”- Lucifer told the child, rather innocently 

As he got to the fortress the sun was already up on the sky, he entered and went straight to were Shiva, used to look at him and Jaraz training, she most likely was, there, sure enough, she was there talking to Thorrun, they seemed worried about something, soon the idea that something bad had happened to the troops came to Lucifer's head, then he sneaked behind Shiva, and without her realizing his presence he asked. 

“ What happened ?”- Lucifer asked rather cluelessly to what the two women would be concerned about

“ Lucifer!! Where were you ?! “- Shiva asked anxiously as she turned to him

“ I’m going to tell the guards to stop searching for him .”- Thorrun said running away

“ Searching for me?”- Lucifer asked

“ Yes, you didn’t come home last night we were afraid something happened to you.”- Shiva said looking at Lucifer’s eyes 

“Well, something did happen .”-Lucifer said 

Showing the child on his arms to his mistress, Shiva was shocked to see the child on his arms. It was a confusing sight. She looked back at his eyes, he was waiting for her to ask him. 

“ Where did you find this child ?”- Shiva

“ I was walking on the street when I heard a cry, I went after it, and I found her, her mother had died giving birth alone, I waited but … no one showed up, so I thought if I brought her here maybe you could you know find her a home.”- Lucifer said giving the child to Shiva

“ Ohh, she is beautiful .”- Shiva said looking at the child 

“ We probably should feed her she hasn’t eaten in some time.”- Lucifer said concerned, he looked at the child, he didn’t know why he felt that he shouldn’t let her out of his sight 

“ What is ?”- Shiva asked him 

“ What is it what ?”- Lucifer asked looking back at her 

“ You seem unsure .”- Shiva 

“ I’m not .”- Lucifer 

“ Lucifer, I know you, you are not speaking your true feelings .”- Shiva 

“ I’m just concerned .”- Lucifer said 

“ Concerned with the child ?”- Shiva

“ You know she is so small and defenseless, and let’s say I have some kind of sympathy for motherless children, being one myself .”- Lucifer said 

Shiva returned the baby to Lucifer’s arms, he had never done that, held child, a human child, and what he could see Shiva saw immediately, she saw in his eyes, a flash of love, when he looked at the child, she smiled at him. How could he not know? It was the first time for him for sure.

“ I don’t think she needs to go anywhere .”- Shiva 

“ What do you mean ?”- Lucifer asked Shiva 

“ She is already home .”- Shiva 

“ Shiva what …”- Lucifer

“ With you. You saved this child, and you love her I can see it in your eyes .”- Shiva 

“ Me, no, no, no, I couldn’t I’m not prepared neither have a good history with my family, I have nothing to give this child. Shiva this is madness I can't have her, she will be engulfed by whatever I do and she is a mortal … I can’t.- Lucifer panicked

“ I see how you look at her, you won’t let anything happen to her. I bless you to raise this child in my house. “- Shiva 

“ Shiva you don’t understand .”- Lucifer said 

“ Of course I do, you come from a broken home so you are afraid the way you were raised will influence her, but the fact that you already brought this child into your heart, in so little time, only shows the obvious, she has to stay with you.”- Shiva said cupping Lucifer’s face 

“But she is a mortal .”- Lucifer 

“ I can turn her into one of us, well not a god, but an immortal, I have some rituals from Greece, she will be one us, if that is what you fear so much. ”- Shiva 

The feeling was very new, being responsible for a child was too much, but Lucifer knew she had brought herself into his heart, without even knowing how to talk, he was obviously fearful, but he knew he wouldn’t forgive himself if he let anyone take care of the little one.

“ Lucifer your back where were you …. what is that ?”- Jaraz said approaching them 

“ That is a child, Lucifer found on the street .”- Shiva said 

“ And you are gonna keep it ?”- Jaraz asked

“She's not it.”- Shiva 

“So what is her name ?”- Jaraz 

“ So Lucifer? What is her name ?”\- Shiva asked 

“Rania, her name is Rania.”- Lucifer said looking deep into the child's eyes 


	7. Love

Days became monotonous, Lucifer had understood that his father was preparing for the last battle, and now that the numbers of the Shiva army had matched the angelic legions numbers. But the calm wouldn't last for long, Luci knew that, but the calm brought him good things. The sunset announced the end of an era every day, but Lucifer had gained new reasons to fight. 

“ Father what are you looking at ?”- Lucifer heard as he looked to the sunset over the river

“ I’m looking at the sunset, honey badger.”- Lucifer told Rania 

They were both seated at the bench on the side of the window, he looked at her she wasn’t even 5 years old but Shiva had made a ritual of immortality, she was an immortal and that was confirmed by her eyes, they became purple as his. She was intelligent and kind, kinder than he had been when he was that age anyway. She would always wear black, he would like to think it was because of him. 

Time passed different for humans, and human born such as Rania, she was already a fully functioning human, not yet one who could leave on her own, but she had the conscience of herself, still, she didn’t know everything, and for that Lucifer was grateful, such as where he came from or where she had come from. Luckily for him, she seemed to dodge the question as much as he did. Shiva had thought him how to be a father, but the question of where she had come from was one she wasn't yet ready to answer.

“ The color of the sunset, it looks like your eyes .”- Rania told her father 

“ Yes as are yours .”- Lucifer said

“ Is it true ?”- She asked 

Lucifer, looked at his child, she had big eyes, curious eyes, he never recalled himself as having big eyes, yet he wouldn’t remember well. She was questioning him with those big purple eyes. 

“ What ?”- Lucifer

“ That you have a father too .”- Rania asked 

“ Yes .”- Lucifer said melancholically 

His father, the man he didn’t even know anymore, he questioned if ever he did know him, probably not. 

“ So when I’m going to met him ?”- Rania asked 

“ Never if I can help it. And who told you about him ?”- Lucifer said changing your tone to something more serious 

“ Are you angry? “- Rania asked, she was quite sharp 

“ No … “- Lucifer said softly 

“ It was, uncle Uriel .”- Rania

“Of course .”- Lucifer whispered to himself 

“ Don’t fight with him please .”- Rania 

“ Your uncle has to know when to say thinks. He sometimes acts like a child .”- Lucifer 

“ Well, I kind of asked him about it .”- Rania 

“ No, you didn’t. I know how Uriel is .”- Lucifer said getting up from the bench 

“ You are not going to fight him are you ?”- Rania asked 

“ No, I’m going o talk to him as adults should.”- Lucifer 

“ Ohh yeah, talking like you did last time with that street vendor last week ?”- Rania 

“ That was another situation, that man had no right to tell me I was snow to be your father, now go play with your toys, I’ll be back before supper.“- Lucifer said getting out of the room he shared with Rania 

Some would say he was an overbearing father, for sharing a room with his child, but those who said that weren’t familiar with his family if they knew how dysfunctional of a family he had they would know. He didn’t love the child right away, but she grew on him, and soon enough he knew he would kill, any being who would do so much as getting in the way of her happiness. 

She didn’t have only him, she had Gabriel who was more of a caring uncle, and Uriel, the uncle who would teach her to question, and probably how to speak bad words. Rania also had Shiva and Thorrun, for her “ feminine needs “ but she was still a child, and Uriel did seem to know that. I didn’t take him long to find him in the gardens near the courtyard. 

“I knew you’d come .”- Uriel said 

“ I would wait for anything when you have such a trouty mouth .”- Lucifer 

“ She needs to know .”- Uriel 

“ Uriel she is a child !”- Lucifer 

“ Not for long.”- Uriel 

“But still a child. She is too young to know how the world works. And you are not helping by telling her about the bag of shit of a grandfather she has !”- Lucifer 

“ They are coming .”- Uriel 

“ Uriel there is no sign of them, nether in, out, or within our borders. Our scout's haven had any sign of them for the last 3 years since Rania was 2. “- Lucifer

“ And you really think that father has given up on making your lives a full-fledged hell?”- Uriel asked 

“ No .”- Lucifer asked remorsefully, he wanted to believe that his father would go away, but he simply couldn’t, there is no changing your nature, and his father's nature was unforgiving at the bare minimum 

“ He's like a dog with a bone. He won't leave us be. Ether we run for the rest of eternity, or we kill him and end his reign once and for all.”- Uriel

“ And what has my child with that. She is not going to kill her grandfather .”- Lucifer 

“ No Lucifer, but she has to start her training because you know someday she will have to fight .”- Uriel 

“ Not if I can have a say on it .”- Lucifer 

“ You know one day she will not have you by her side to protect her.”- Uriel 

“ That’s not going to happen.”- Lucifer 

“ Stop, you are not thinking clearly if father finds out about her, you can bet that he is coming for her.”- Uriel 

“ And I’ll be here to quick his ass.”- Lucifer 

“ You might think you are invisible, but if someone kills you, she will be vulnerable and you know that. We were younger than her when we started our training.”- Uriel

“ And look how well that turns out for us ?!”- Lucifer 

“ I’m not saying we should bet what we know into her, but she should start to know at least how to protect herself. “- Uriel 

“ She is still a child .”- Lucifer 

They both looked at the horizon, the sun had already died, and the night was taking the place of the light. Lucifer knew Uriel was right, someday, somewhere he wouldn’t be there, but she was still a child he didn’t want to turn her into someone like himself. But the idea of his father hurting Rania was scarier to him. 

“ She is a child, but I’ll start her training .”- Lucifer 

“ Finally .”- Uriel 

“ But not more talking about father to her. She is too young to know about him.”- Lucifer said turning to go away

“ You know, I thought you wouldn’t be a better father. But … You are better than he ever was.”- Uriel told him 

“ Thank you .”- Lucifer 

───────── ⚘ ─────────

Lucifer knew what his brother was right, yet he was conflicted, he didn’t wat Rania to be like him, but it wasn’t the only thing that troubled his mind, he knew his father would come back, for the past 5 years, thinks had been calm but he knew a storm was coming, Jaraz had never let his guard down, but yet the rest of the people saw a rise for a new time of peace. 

For these years Luci knew that where he should go when he had any doubt, to that same place in that same garden, as he on the room Shiva was he smelled the scent of the incense Lucifer calmly knelt down beside Shiva, he waited for her to speak. 

“ I sense the turmoil in you, tell me what conflicts you.”- Shiva said calmly

“ You always know .”- Lucifer smirked 

“ I’ve been around for a long time, I am everything but a poor observer .”- Shiva said 

“ I guess so .”- Lucifer 

“ Is it about Rania ?”- Shiva

“ Partly .”- Lucifer 

“ And your father, you feel he is coming back .”- Shiva 

“ Uriel is paranoia, convinced that our father is going to be knocking on our door at any given moment r.”- Lucifer laughed melancholically 

“ I’m not going to lie to myself, saying that he is gone forever. Your father is not exactly known for being merciful .”- Shiva 

“ He is coming back I’m not saying that he isn’t .”- Lucifer 

“ But Rania also alarms you.”- Shiva

“ Yes .”-Lucifer 

“ It’s normal to be resistant, you are her father, you might not have given her the gift of life, but you love her thought she was your blood .”- Shiva

“ Yes, I don.”- Lucifer

“ It’s difficult, to let them grow, but she will. And nothing can stop it, and postponing it can only cause more problems. I advise that you gradually start her training. “- Shiva 

Lucifer stayed in silence, and so did Shiva, the archangel could count how many times he had been in that little room, asking Shiva for advice, it had been but a hot second that he had incorporated her forcers, but yet he had never felt so right about something. They were his family, Jaraz, Thorrun, and his brother Samuel, Uriel, his daughter Rania and Shiva, all of them mattered more to him than anything, but he never failed to ask himself how did Shiva know exactly what troubled him. 

He wanted to ask how but it never seemed the right time. It wasn't as if he was the most open being in the universe, he didn’t carry his feelings on display. Yet that wasn’t the only thing he thought on, he had been dreaming, as always his sleep was plagued with dreams, some he felt afraid to have, dreams where his father was at the nape of his neck, others that he felt good about it, dreams of his daughter, but some that puzzled him, some he felt guilty about it but yet felt good when his mind lured him with those images, of him and her, at first he thought it was Rania his former lover who had died in the hands of his father, but he would recognize those blue and brown eyes anywhere. 

“ There is still something that troubles your mind .”- Shiva said softly 

“ Huh, I ask myself, how do you always know, you aren’t even looking at me but you see all, am I that much of an open book.”- Lucifer asked in a more light-hearted matter

“ Every single being in this vast universe is an open book, it comes from us to know how to read other .”- Shiva smiled

“ I have dreams about … my daughter, about my brothers, but they aren't what troubles me .”- Lucifer 

“So troubles your mind, dear friend ?”-Shiva turned to look Lucifer on his eyes and he did the same, now they were looking at each other’s eyes, looking at each other’s souls 

“ Dreams about … a woman .”- Lucifer 

“ There is no shame it thinking of someone like …”- Shiva 

“ But, her dreams are not the same as the rest, in those dreams, we are together .”- Lucifer 

“ What troubles you is that you have been dreaming of coupling with a woman? I don’t see anything wrong with that, we all have our needs. There is no shame in that .“- Shiva 

“ Yes, but what I mean is that, feeling deeper than I formally believed, it’s not just the coupling there is something else, she is kind, gentle, but brave and strong, and I don’t know how to tell her my feelings.”- Lucifer 

“ Well it’s difficult to think, but I could say it for myself… I would”- Shiva 

She was interrupted by hasty steps that came from the corridor, the two of them looked at the door of the small room, and shortly after Jaraz appeared he seemed to have had a shock of adrenaline, he was probably sweating from running, Shiva and Lucifer were amazed at how the Jinn had appeared. 

“ What happened ?”- Shiva asked 

“ My lady our man, have sighted the angelic troops, and we have some alarming information.”- Jaraz said trying to stabilize his hasty breathing 

“Call the council to the battle room now.”- Shiva said getting up 

“ They are already waiting for you .”- Jaraz

“ Good job.”- Shiva 

They all went to the battle room, Samuel, Uriel, Thorrun and all her captains were there, each one of them explained that they sighted, the angelic troops, they were at least two weeks of traveling, and they assured the gates of heaven could be sighted. 

“ How so, we could never get to the gates. What has changed ?”- Shiva 

“ They are getting ready to attack us all at once .”- Uriel 

“ They can’t, their numbers, aren’t that big, if they want to attack all the members of the collision of gods that are rebelling against them they would have to at least double their number.”- Shiva 

“ It’s been five years since we last saw our father. He must have kept himself busy on these five years .”- Lucifer 

“ So what do you suggest ?”- Shiva

“ I don’t know fortification the barriers .”- Jaraz

“ I don’t know if they are exposing themselves like that they might as well have something quite serious on their hands .”- Thorrun 

“ You can attack them .”- Shiva said seriously looking at the reports Thorrun’s captains had brought in 

“ That is a very risky move .”- Uriel said 

“ I concur.”- Jaraz 

“ I know, but think about it. When was the last time we had any chance to bring the fight to your father’s doorstep? We can end this war once and for all. It’s risky, but this is the only window we have had in centuries .”- Shiva

“ It can be a trap .”- Jaraz 

“ I don’t know, before we went away, father always talked of something he was planning with Michael .”- Samuel

“ It’s possible, that this was what father was looking for, but if we are attacking our father we are going to need some big help, not to mention we're gonna have to leave troops here to protect our territory .”- Uriel 

“ Hades said they can help us. “- Shiva

“ But yet we are going to need something big to overthrow my father .”- Lucifer 

“ Yes, that’s why Thorrun you are going to prepare your man to march, Jaraz you and your legion, you are staying here and will be aided by Hades’ man, Uriel you are going to stay here, Samuel and Lucifer you are going to the gates of heaven, and I’m going to the battle with you .”- Shiva

“ But Mistress...”- Jaraz 

“ No buts, I have to do this, the only one of us that is a god, and if we are going to fight Abraham on his home, we have to go with everything we have .”-Shiva 

“ So are you ready to beat the shit out of your dad .”- Thorrun smirked devilishly 

“ You can bet I am .”- Lucifer replied to her with a devilish smirk of his own

“ It’s better if for now, we go to sleep, tomorrow we start moving.”- Shiva said 

“ Yes, mistress .”- They all said 

Shiva went to her room, accompanied by Jaraz, the jinn insisted on accompanying her back to her room, Shiva remained silent, thoughtful as the two made their way to the goddess's chambers. Jaraz was surprised by the silence but waited for them to arrive at her room's door.

“ You are conflicted .”- Jaraz

“ Yes, Jaraz I have a lot on my mind. “- Shiva said trying to hide her inner thoughts 

“ I’m not talking about Abraham or his legions, you are thinking of something else, something personal.”- Jaraz

“ What gave it away ?”- Shiva asked, she knew there was no point in trying to fool Jaraz, they have known each other for more time than anyone could put into thought

“ The silence. “- Jaraz stated 

“ Someone told me they are in love, with someone, and I think I know who they are in love with, they have asked me for advice on how to perceive their love, but the only thing is that I have … I have feelings for the said person, and I don’t think they were talking about me.”- Shiva 

“ And you are concerned with what should you do ?”- Jaraz

“ I want to feel happy for the person, but it seems like I'm dying inside, thinking that they might end up with someone other than me .”- Shiva 

“ I know the feeling too well.”- Jaraz said, his voice hid the pain, but there was no point in hiding he knew 

“ Jaraz ...”- Shiva breathed

“ I always knew, we are friends, and we will always be, but we don’t choose who we love. I know your feelings for me will never be what I want them to be, and it’s too late for me, so my advice to you is, tell that person how you feel before it's too late.”- Jaraz said melancholically 

Shiva looked Jaraz right looked him in the eye, they had met long ago, Jaraz was always kind to her, but he was more of a brother than anything to her. She scolded herself, for not seeing it earlier, she saw him as a little brother, but he saw her as his savior, she had freed him from the slavery from the lamp, she opened her mouth to say she was sorry, but that would only make more damage. 

“ I knew it could never be .”- Jaraz said melancholically 

“ I … don’t know what to say .”- Shiva said lowering her head 

“ You don’t have to say anything, I know we don’t choose who we love, even as gods, we cannot choose. I will be alright, but I wouldn’t forgive myself if you didn’t tell him you love him.” - Jaraz gently 

“ What are you …”- Shiva 

“ Shiva please, I see the way you look at Luci .”- Jaraz said 

Shiva blushed, she had never but into thought her true feeling for the archangel, he had a reputation as a mad man, the evilest being that ever existed, courtesy of his father, but she knew the man, not the legend, she knew he was capable of extreme kindness, and love such as what he had with his daughter, she couldn’t help but be smitten by the archangel. 

“ I’m I that obvious ?”- Shiva 

“ You may not be that obvious to him, but I’ve known you for more than half of my life, you look as if he was the moon and you a pilgrim lost in the darkness of the desert.”- Jaraz 

“ I don't know Jaraz, I see the way he and Thorrun talk if they love each other I don’t want to be in the way of their love.”- Shiva 

“ You might want to be fast on your deciding, as we march to war it might be the last time you can have word with him.”- Jaraz said 

She entered her room and as she closed the door, she wished him good night, as the door closed and she saw herself alone, she thought on what to say and what to do. There was too much to think about, war coming, a love may be lost forever, yet war was more simple than the feeling that plagued her heart. She thought of his eyes, it always calmed her to think of him. She smiled as she sat on her bed, she would tell him, at the morning as they march, after all, it could be the last time she saw his beautiful eyes. 


	8. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has depiction of violence, soo if you don't want that, please go to the next

The sun rose but Lucifer was already up, he had his armor on, coupled with some war pent, a black sash that colored the whole area close to her eyes, the ink ran in three lines through her cheeks like tears, her daughter Rania, was dressed like a boy, her hair had been tied and placed inside a small cap so that she could pass for a boy more easily. She was on the back of a wagon escorted by two other guards from Jaraz's division, the two were also disguised so as not to attract attention. 

“ You look like a Raccoon.”- Rania told him with a big smile on her face 

“ What’s a Raccoon ?”- Lucifer asked 

“ That animal, that Thorrun brought, remember, that her friends brought from the other side, from the new land.”- Rania 

“ Ohh yes, that thing.”- Lucifer said grimly 

He wasn’t looking at his child, he looked at the guards and the simple wagon where she was the site. The concern was arising in his stomach and taking care of his being almost completely, he was already neurotically analyzing everything, even if his daughter was less than three feet away.

“ Father, are you alright ?”- Rania asked him with a puzzled look 

“ I’m alright honey badger, I’m just concerned with what will happen to you.”- Lucifer said looking into his daughter's eyes 

They were the same tone of purple as his, Lucifer looked at his daughter's confused face, he smiled reassuringly, taking a strand of her ebony black hair from her eye, Lucifer was holding back tears, he had left for long, he barely knew this being, but it didn’t matter, he loved his little, lovely, honey badger. 

“ What is it, you’re holding up tears ?”- Rania acknowledged 

“ I’m just thinking about you, if anything happens to you, I don’t know what am I going to do.”- He said wiping tears of his eyes before they could run down your cheek

“ So you are the one going to a big battle, and you are the one who’s concerned ?”- Rania asked scolding him with sarcasm, that made Lucifer proud 

“ I’m just concerned for you, you’re going to a very good place, but I don’t know it may be just my overprotective father mode.”- Lucifer smiled trying to pass his concerned as nothing more than just a sideline 

“ I don’t want to go !”- Rania insisted 

“ I know, honey badger, but it’s the only way you can stay safe .”- Lucifer 

“ But they told me I’m going to the underworld with lord Hades, people say he is a monster and an evil being, that sucks the soul off of people.”- Rania said concerned 

“ Well, you can’t just believe everything people say, you know I have a reputation not very different from his, and I am a bad person ?”- Lucifer asked his daughter 

“ No, you are not .”- Rania 

“ So what do you learn from that ?”- Lucifer 

“ You shouldn’t judge someone just because they wear black.”- Rania 

“ Hahaha, yes my dear, you shouldn’t judge someone because they wear black, you have made your own verdict about people.”- Lucifer laughed at his child’s remark

“ We have to go, sir.”- One of the guards communicated 

“ Yes, I’ll see you soon honey badger .”- Lucifer said 

His daughter now was the one with tears on her eyes, but before he could say anything, she grabbed his face, with her little hands, and put their foreheads together, she closed her little eyes and Lucifer did the same, he could feel Rania's breath hitting his face, after a short time, he put his hand behind the child's head, and pulled away and kissed he forehead.

As he did this he went stepped back and waved goodbye, the wagon moved out of the back doors of Shiva’s fortress, and as his child went out of his sight, he felt a goosebump coming up from his spine, he feared her fate more than his own. He used all his willpower to get himself to the courtyard. There all were already gathered, the men of Lord Hades and some reinforcements coming from Valhalla also embodied the troops, who were a mixture of the angelic legions that had deserted in the name of Lucifer and the men of Shiva's army.

She was wearing armor, the breastplate was made of her no helmet, but she was still fully clothed for a good fight, Jaraz had a light armor probably not to disturb his rapid movements, Jaraz had left his legion in command of the fortress guard as he went into battle. Gabriel and Uriel were dressed in their armor from the angelic legions but they were completely painted black, to stand out from the armor of their father's troops, so where all of their man and women, Lucifer opted for armor similar to that of Jaraz, a little less protection but more mobility and Thorrun had chain mail and war paint on her face similar to his. 

The gates opened and Shiva started to march in the direction of the river where thousands of boats were waiting for them, they were going by boat to where the angelic legions had been seen together with the gates from heaven. Shiva got into the front boat, together with Lucifer and Jaraz, Lucifer looked around but as the boats moved he could savor the quiet before the storm. He looked to his side and saw Jaraz staring at him.

“ What is it ?”- Lucifer asked 

“ Go tell her.”- Jaraz said with a low voice 

“ Tell who what ?”- Lucifer asked skeptically 

“ Go tell Shiva you love her .”- Jaraz

“ What !?”- Lucifer exclaimed

“Shhh.”- Jaraz

“ What? How do you …”- Lucifer whispered 

“ Ohh, please it’s practically written on your forehead.”- Jaraz

“ I’m I that obvious ?”- Lucifer whispered his question 

“ Yes, now go tell her you to love her before it’s too late.”- Jaraz said pointing his head to Shiva

“ No, I shouldn’t .”- Lucifer said looking at Shiva who had her back to them 

“ If it makes it easier, she feels the same .”- Jaraz said 

Shocked Lucifer looked back Jaraz, the jinn didn’t seem to be playing with him, Lucifer knew of Jaraz’s feelings for Shiva that was obvious, she had the jinn wrapped around her fingers, though she would never use this power she had on him for anything despicable it was obvious he was in love with her. He was one of the reasons Lucifer felt guilty about his feelings to Shiva, he didn't want Jaraz to resent him for it, but know the dark-haired man seemed to be determinate in pushing Lucifer towards the person he desired the most. 

“ I can’t and you know why .”- Lucifer told him in a more serious tone 

“ I know why, you think I’ll resent you for it. And yes I still love Shiva, but she doesn’t correspond to my feelings and she never will. I’ll move on eventually, but what I don’t want it’s to see her lonely if she's happy with you, then let her be happy with you. I’ll be happy if she is .”- Jaraz told him in a more gentle tone than usual 

“ I can’t do this now Jaraz .”- Lucifer said with sorrow in my heart 

“ I understand why would you do so. But remember this might be the last chance you have to tell the women you love that you love her. Just remember if at some point you see that your death is inevitable you will regret not having told her about your feelings .”- Jaraz said and sat back looking at the for Shiva who was looking at the river 

Jaraz was wise enough to know that Lucifer wouldn’t do it, he wouldn’t dare, he respected him just as he respected Shiva. But the jinn hadn't done it in vain, he knew that even if they were speaking low Shiva could hear them, if Luci didn't do it out of respect, maybe it could at least spark Shiva to do something. 

───────── ⚘ ─────────

They quickly arrived in a village, where several unpretentious angels were assigned, they did not even seem to understand the arrival of the Shiva army, the plan was quickly put into practice, a small group would start clearing the ground of the angels who were on guard and then the rest of the army would position itself to ensure the ground position.

When the angelic legions came to meet Shiva's army combined with Hades' men, Gabriel, Uriel, and Lucifer's legions would attack them, making their airstrike less effective. And as long as the legions' reinforcements were summoned, Shiva and a few more angels would sneak into the gates of heaven and take Abraham by surprise. 

The first part of the plan was smooth, Jaraz, Lucifer and Thorrun managed to kill most of the angels stationed on the floor, but they could not keep stealth for long when one of the angels had Thorrun beheading one of the angels who was distracted. 

This one did not last long, finding Lucifer's sword blade shortly after him screaming for help. Lucifer looked up at the clouds and saw the gates opening. And like a swarm of killer bees, the legions flew in their direction, Lucifer had never been attacked in this way by his countrymen, they now looked more like a bunch of murderous harpies at the gates to rip off their heads and drink their blood, the red sunset at the bottom of the clouds from where they came only made the situation more gruesome. 

The rasante movement only made their approach faster, Lucifer couldn't locate his brother in the midst of the flood of angels coming towards him, but he hoped to find Michael in the capo of battle. The legions came at full speed, with blind and unrestrained anger towards the village where Lucifer, Thorrun, and Jaraz were in sight, but as soon as more than half of the angelic army had reached ground level, from above, Gabriel and Uriel came with the deserting legions. 

Lucifer had a devilish smirk in his lips when, as in arrow formation, the black legion separated the two sides of the angelic army, those who stayed close to the ground and those who were too far from the ground to auxiliary those who were already at a very low height, but were too low to retreat back to the celestial gates. Lucifer tightened the sheath of his sword when he saw the black legion, going from the force of arrow to a cupula surrounding the legions that were still high and preventing them from returning to heaven. 

He knew that the massacre when he saw what was right closing in on the legions, those who remained were forced to fight on the ground. The battle was chaotic, to each person Lucifer went through with his sword, two more appeared, they no longer looked like his brothers, but horrible creatures that smiled when trying to kill their enemies, he wondered if he had ever been like that. 

While he killed those who attacked him, he searched for Michael, he walked through the fallen ones through the village that now was in flames, the dust had risen, his vision was more privileged than that of a mortal, but he could not see more than two hands in front of him, he kept himself alert but could only see his enemies when they came near him. 

It felt like hell had been unleashed, but as he moved through the bodies he heard a scream, it wasn’t a scream of horror but a cry of rage and fury, Lucifer hastily turned back and saw what seemed to be the shadow of an eagle, he ducked and as the dust cleared he saw what landed in front of him. There he was in his light blue, but he seemed disheveled, the blue in his tunic had turned dark blue because of the dust, his auburn hair now looked more like a dark brown it was long it already passed his shoulders it was almost getting to his hips, he looked mad, and the way his eyes looked didn’t help, they were fixated on his brother, Lucifer could almost feel some kind of pity for Michael, for his troubled state, almost.

“ Finally the prodigal son comes home.”- Michael 

“ It’s been a long time.”- Lucifer told him coldly 

“ Yes, it has been, brother .”- Michael 

“ You are no brother of mine. How could you ?”- Lucifer

“ You know why I did what I did .”- Michael said, his voice altering between deep growling to a thin whisper as if two voices come out of the same body 

“ You are trully mad .”- Lucifer 

“ Ohh Samael you have no idea .”- Michael 

“ You don’t know how much I wanted to kill you, but now seeing you, I think you’d suffer more if you lived with your madness, cursed by all the horrid things you and father did .”- Lucifer 

“ I did the things I did to become what I needed to be, I am stronger than you’ll ever be, I win. You may be the first son but, I win, hahahahaha.”- She screamed and laughed hysterically as if the battle around him was only a joke 

“ Enough of your talking, it is time we settle our quarrel, once and for all .”- Lucifer put himself in battle position, he was ready to take the life of his brother

“ Ohhh yes one more thing, you didn't think it would be just the two of us did you?”- Michael said as a devilish smirk rose on his lips 

Lucifer looked around and saw, at least ten other angels that wore the same blue as his brother. A traitor and a coward would never, fight an adversary of equal or greater power without cheating, of course. Michael was crazy, his sanity had already faded if he had ever been sane.

“ What you’re still afraid of me little brother, you can’t win without cheating?”- Lucifer teased, he knew how to infuriate his brother

“ Silence !! When you die to have it known I will take your head to father, and then I’ll kill every single one of the people that mattered to you, I’ll find your wife, your sons and your daughter there won’t be one single drop of your blood to tell the story.”- Michael said as if telling a sadistic joke 

Lucifer gripped harder his sword, he knew the stakes were higher than ever, he knew if he died his daughter would be at the mercy of his father and Michael, he was prepared to die that day, but he wasn’t ready to let his brother get away if he died his brother would go down with his as well.

“It would be a pity if your brother was alone, he would die to easy, but maybe I can spice things up.”- Lucifer knew that voice coming from the top of the roof of the house near them 

Jaraz landed straight into the circle, Michael’s man did around Lucifer, he had his sword in hands, and few stains of blood on his face and close, he fixed his eyes on Michael that seemed to get cold feet as soon as he saw the jinn, Jaraz wasn’t the most intimidating of beings but his laser-like focus made him unstoppable, and Michael could see that from the jinn’s eyes. 

“ You brought a friend.”- Michael pointed at Jaraz with his sword 

“ You brought yours, I brought mine, know let’s finish this shall we.”- Lucifer

Lucifer went to attack his brother but one of his men defended him, Lucifer took his chance and stabbed the angel opening him down up, he gave to steps back and felt his back against Jaraz’s he knew the two of them were thinking the same, eliminate his brother’s goons and get Michael, when he was on his own. Lucifer fought not knowing weel who he had taken down, only known by the blood that spilled on his face, he continues fighting as his blade made way into the bodies of his enemies. But suddenly he felt Jaraz get away from him, he didn’t know why but he continued the fight, killing every man who attacked him, in his fighting state lucifer knew little, he let his body do the work. 

As he took his conscience back, he saw all of his brother’s man, on the floor and not even four feet away from him Jaraz smiled at him, he had blood all over him, that was one hell of a messy affair. Lucifer was distracted for one second, he blinked once, but his blood froze, his brain hadn’t realized what happened, when he looked again blinking one more time, he saw Jaraz, with a smile on his face, he had a sword across the body, Lucifer was frozen in place, when he was Jaraz fall, he saw his brother behind him with a big smile, he was paralyzed, the world had suddenly stopped, Jaraz was on his knees and his face was slowly fading. 

Lucifer’s blood boiled, the grip of his sword tightened, and he ran for his brother as he attacked him senselessly, Michael, however, looked up, Lucifer didn’t have to look up to know what his brother saw, Michael’s maniac laugh turned to a brow, as he opened his wings and flew in the direction of heaven. Lucifer swiftly tuner to Jaraz who was on the floor. 

“ Jaraz, Jaraz.”- Lucifer called fro the jinn, kneeling beside his fallen body

“ I failed you, I failed my mistress.”- Jaraz’s voice was thin and weak 

“ No Jaraz, you saved me.”- Lucifer 

“ You much time … You have to save her .”- Jaraz told Lucifer, his voice getting weaker and weaker

“ Stay with me, you grumpy jinn, don’t you dare live us.”- Lucifer said as tears streamed down his face 

“ When death comes not even us can defy it, go, help Shiva, or the rebellion dies here .”- Jaraz commanded with his weak voice 

Lucifer held Jaraz’s head, his body nether his consciousness let him go away, as blood came out of Jaraz’s mouth and the color was drained from the man’s cheeks.

“ I never told you nefilim, I think you are the luckiest bastard I have ever met.”- Jaraz laughed weakly 

“ Don’t say that .”- Lucifer said as he cried 

“ Take care of her for me alright, promise me !”- Jaraz’s voice now was merely a whisper 

“ I promise.”- Lucifer promised 

“ Now go, and kick the ass of that fucker.”- Jaraz 

Those were Jaraz last words before his eyes close, his already weak breaths ceased for good, Lucifer, lay his head gently on the floor. He got up, the archangel could feel the anger rising up over his body taking over his breathing, he gave a shout, a cry of pain, but the anger took another form very quickly, and became determination, Lucifer took not only his sword but that of his fallen friend, opened his heartburn and took flight. It was years ago, when he didn't fly, but it seemed as if he had never stopped flying. 

His wings were strong, fast and determinate, rage to over his body like a drug that made him stronger and faster, passed the blockade that had already cleared the legion of angels that had been trapped in heaven, he entered by bashing the gate of heaven with his wings. He was ready to end this war now. 

───────── ⚘ ─────────

From the ground Shiva could see the black cloud of angels surrounding the angels, who were still too far from the ground to fight the earthly forces, she knew that it was time to confront her greatest enemy, if she failed the rebellion she would die there, the weight of so many lives surely made her nervous. When Uriel came to take her it only intensifies the feelings that she had at the bottom of her stomach. 

As they went higher and higher she could hear the screams of the battle, the clash of blades and all that horrific sounds plagued her hearing as they got to the gates of heaven, they both breathed heavily before stepping forward and coming in, as she stepped inside Shiva saw the silver city it seemed all too perfect, similar an apple perfect on the outside but rotten inside. 

“ Go. Go, help your brothers.”- Shiva 

“ Are you going to be fine.”- Uriel 

“ Yes, now go .”- Shiva told Uriel 

He went away back to the bigger battle while Shiva went in the lion's deen, the city was empty, like a ghost town she knew Abraham knew she was coming, with her trident in her hands she headed to the center of that city, a chain of houses that had different functions. She walked slowly, as she reached a large courtyard, where she assumed the troops and trained, that place had more than three hectares of area. It was a grand place, but at the same time very empty in its essence.

"How dare you enter my house?" - She heard a cavernous voice from the middle of that courtyard 

She saw him, he was kneeling, in the middle of the place, waiting for her, long white hair and armor was the image of Abraham. He stood up almost doubling in size, imposing in his madness, he needed to form even if he was weak, Shiva knew this kind of being, they did not live for long, consuming themselves by their own ego and aggressiveness. 

“ You didn’t hear me knock what a shame. The door was opened though.”- Shiva 

“ And you entered my century, without even having the decency to kneel before me.”- His cavernous voice said 

“ You are no king. And I bow to no one .”- Shiva said her eyes fixed on the man in front of her 

“ I’ve heard you took in the traitors that gave their father their back.”- He said

“ If giving their back is being spelled by you yes, but how do you consider yourself a father is beyond me .”- Shiva 

“ I created them they should be grateful !”- He screamed 

“ They weren’t your children they were merely pawns to bost, your fragile ego.”- Shiva 

“ You will pay for your words .”- Abraham told her, taking a sword of his robes 

“ That we will see.”- Shiva said putting herself in a battle position

Abraham had a smile on his face, it wasn’t comforting, his smile was macabre and malefic, he seemed to enjoy the situation, it disturbed Shiva, the thought that came into his head was, 'how a being like him can be given such power'.

“ Well you see, I would dirty my hands with the blood of a heretic like you. I don't think you know my son Michael yet. “- He said pointing to the side 

Shiva looked to the side and saw a man landing, and pulling her wings close to him, he seemed as insane as his father, his hair auburn, were long and his eyes were full of fury, Shiva couldn't tell if she had seen such madness in the eyes of a being.

“ Of course, the move of a coward. “- Shiva 

“ Either you fight with honor or you die. I thought someone as old as you would know that .”- Abraham told her 

“ It doesn’t matter if I’m alone, of accompanied, I will end this once and for all.”- Shiva 

“ Then we are in luck because you are not alone .”- That rasp voice came from above 

Lucifer came flying as had Michael, she saw the change not just on his father’s but on his brother’s face. She looked back at Lucifer but saw he had two swords, it didn’t take long for her to realize what had happened.

“ That is Jaraz’s sword.”- Shiva whispered to the dark angel 

“ Let’s finish this for him once and for all .”- Lucifer whispered back

“ Of course, the move of a coward. “- Shiva 

“ Either you fight with honor or you die. I thought someone as old as you would know that .”- Abraham told her 

“ It doesn’t matter if I’m alone, of accompanied, I will end this once and for all.”- Shiva

“ Then we are in luck because you are not alone .”- That rasp voice came from above 

Lucifer came flying as had Michael, she saw the change not just on his father’s but on his brother’s face. She looked back at Lucifer but saw he had two swords, it didn’t take long for her to realize what had happened.

“ That is Jaraz’s sword.”- Shiva whispered to the dark angel 

“ Let’s finish this for him once and for all .”- Lucifer whispered back 

The rage took over her as it had done with Lucifer, the idea of mercy went out of the window on that second, so they attacked, Lucifer attacked Michael that took off, Shiva attacked Abraham. The battle was fierce he was a fast home but she was faster, giving punctual and small cuts. Abraham seemed more insecure with each attack, which Shiva gave, she could hear Lucifer and Michael fighting but something told her he had an advantage over his brother. 

Lucifer was fighting his brother, Michael seemed to have lost some of the security he had when they confronted him on the village, he was alone, and Lucifer was sure that his infuriated appearance intimidated him. He focused on his battle looking only glance at Shiva, everything seemed fine until they heard a sigh of pain. His father was on the ground, with a dagger in his chest, Michael abandoned the fight with Lucifer, underestimating his brother, Lucifer saw his chance and when his brother came close to Shiva, he heard Lucifer approaching. Michael didn't have time to think about raising his sword when Lucifer's blade cut his head off.

As Lucifer landed near where Shiva was hovering over his father, his brother's head rolled near his father, his hair auburn, had lost its color and his eyes were white. 

“ Your heretic, you will die and go to the 9 circles of hell.”- His father exclaimed 

“ You don’t pull a dagger on someone you coward.”- Shiva 

Now Lucifer understood where the dagger had come from, his father seemed so ridiculous, it was hard to believe that he had ever been terrorized by the mear thought of this man. Without further ado Shiva carved her trident into Abraham's head, she quickly removed his trident. Abraham's body fell lifelessly to the ground, as soon as he fell the body disintegrated forming a black mass and dissipated into the air. Both Shiva and Lucifer gave a deep breath, releasing the anger, they looked back at each other, their face softer than they were moments ago before the place started to collapse. They got out of their mere seconds before the heavens crumbled. There was a sense of relief mixed with melancholy as they flew over the village.


	9. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has a time skip

A flaming boat, o the shores of the river the boat where Jaraz was disappeared at the turn of the river, but nobody moved to return to the fortress. Lucifer looked back at Shiva, she had tears streaming down her cheeks, her lips were shaking, the archangel knew no anger or sadness, her hands were closed in fists holding the sorrow within herself. 

Lucifer reached for her right hand, he stood next to her, as he took her hand in his, she looked at him, her eyes were indecisive filled with tears, but the sorrow was but a little part of her face. Shiva was trying to hide her sadness, Morningstar thought maybe because she didn’t want to know or to acknowledge Jaraz was dead. 

“ He is not dead you know .”- Shiva told him looking back at the river

“ Jaraz will live in Valhalla, Thorrun told me that .”- Lucifer whispered on her hear softly 

“ Not him, your father … Nothing that was born can trully die, he will come back someday, as long as people believe in him he will live in their hearts.”- Shiva 

“ He won’t come back, not if I have any say on it .”- Lucifer said

“ Is it true what he said ?”- Shiva asked him

“ Yes, mistress .”- Lucifer whispered to her 

He knew what she was talking about, the silence that followed also told him, that the timing was not the best, but what surprised he was not seconds after what he said, she let go his hand, it was a clear sign, he asked himself why did Jaraz think that someone as her would associate with someone like him. Now he would have to wait until his death to ask the jinn. 

When the sun died around the river bend, all of the troops went home, the air was of celebration for most, for Lucifer was of sorrow and thinking, he waited for Rania’s arrival, she seemed very happy to see him again, telling him stories of the underworld, and how the wife of lord Hades, sir. Renfri was a very good swordswoman.

That night while his daughter slept on her bed soundly as most of the people on the fortress, Lucifer looked at the ceiling not able to sleep, his heart heavy with the death of the friend and the rejection of the woman he loved, that was going to be one of the longest nights of his life, thoughts plagued his mind and nothing could take them out, but on the contrary of what he thought the night was faster than he could fathom, he looked again upon the window and saw the sun rising and shining as if the loss of the previous day was unnoticed. His concentration was broken only by a knock on the door.

His concentration was broken only by a knock on the door. Lucifer didn’t even ask himself who could that be, he knew he was going to be summoned at noon, the leader of his faction had been killed, a new leader would be appointed. However, to his surprise, he was brought to Shiva’s century, not the battle room. Shiva was sitting near a table with tea, she seemed neutral, and that scared him more than if she was frowning at him. 

“ Sit Lucifer please .”- Shiva said 

Lucifer sat in front of her, he looked at her, she was neutral yet he saw the melancoly on her eyes, she took a sip of her tea, then looked back at him, Lucifer felt a goosebump coming up his spine. 

“ We need to talk about something .”- Shiva 

“ Ohhh, well .”- Lucifer whispered to himself 

“ You have Yfulfilled your promise to me, you are free to do what you want with your life. “- Shiva 

“ What ?”- Lucifer 

“ Don’t you remember, when you got here it told you, you could go after you…”- Shiva 

“ No, I don’t mean to, I mean to stay if you’d have me.”- Lucifer 

“ Don’t you remember, when you got here it told you, you could go after you…”- Shiva 

“ No, I don’t mean to, I mean to stay if you’d have me.”- Lucifer 

“ I would. But now that we have got that out of the way, we need to discuss the leadership of Jaraz's faction.”- Shiva 

“ I know someone will be appointed to it.”- Lucifer

“ Yes, you will.”- Shiva

“ What ?!”- Lucifer 

“ Jaraz didn’t choose you as an apprentice in vain, he knew if this happened, you would be on his place.”- Shiva 

Lucifer stayed in silence, but he knew he had to ask about it either he asked now or he would never have a chance to do it again.

“ I want to ask about something Jaraz, and what he told me, I know it’s personal but, it kind of …”- Lucifer 

“ It involves you .”- Shiva 

“ Yes, it does. And I don’t know where Jaraz got that idea bu…”- Lucifer

“ He got that idea because I told him that because it’s truth.”- Shiva 

“ Is it ?”- Lucifer asked amazed

“ Yes, it is .”- Shiva said 

“ Ahhh this seems too formal.”- Lucifer exasperated

“ It does .”- Shiva said sighing, as though some heavyweight gone off her shoulders

Lucifer didn’t think twice before he put the little table aside, he looked right into Shiva’s eyes, she looked as beautiful as the first time he had seen her, her eyes were the same mix of blue and brown, he reached for her hands and heald them as he looked back into her eyes. 

“ Let’s be real this is idiotic, we can just say what we want, no bullshit .”- Lucifer nervously 

“ Agreed .”- Shiva with equal nervousness

“ I go first or you go first ?”- Lucifer asked nervously 

“ You go first.”- Shiva 

“ Ohhh, umhhh, you are very important to me, you’ve given me a home, and I couldn’t help but fall in love with you, and I’m sorry I'm very nervous .”- Lucifer 

“ That makes us two .”- Shiva 

“ Ohh by the gods .”- Lucifer said looking away from Shiva

“ Lucifer look at me .”- Shiva said

He complied with her even though he had a blush spreading through his face as if he was a teenager seeing his crush for the first time.

“ I think what we want to say is that we love … Well what I am trying to say is that I love you, I would be able to live without you Lucifer, but the truth is I don’t want to, you have been a friend and someone I have had a lot of feelings for but only know I see I want you to be more of a friend. Lucifer, you are the sun when I am lost in darkness and warmth when I shiver in cold, the fact that I love you couldn’t be more clear to me. You have bewitched me body and soul. I love you. ”- Shiva said

His eyes were wide open, he couldn’t hide the surprise even if he wanted to, he felt like he should say more after all Shiva had just made a big monologue about why she loves him.

“ Ahhh, I… I, I‘m not the best with words, but I know that I love you, and I’ll be by your side until my last moments. “- Lucifer 

The two of them laughed softly realizing how awkward they seemed, they both thought why were they acting like that, but the answer was clear to them: Because it was them. Shiva’s hand left Lucifer and when directly to his face, she pushed a strand of his black hair away from his left eye. 

“ Have I ever told you, that I love how you blush.”- Shiva 

“ Ohh, Shiva .”- Lucifer exasperated 

She brought him close, he didn’t have much time to realize what was happening, before her lips were on his, it was a sweet sensation, one he had forgotten about, it felt like butterflies flying on his stomach. Lucifer embraced Shiva and brought her close, as close as he could. One of his hands when to her hair and the other to the small of her back, as she held his face with her warm hands.

“ It definitely feels right.”- Shiva said as she pulled away 

“ Yeah, it does.”- Lucifer as she put her forehead on his 

───────── ⚘ ─────────

**BREAKING NEWS**

Lucifer heard as the TVs sounded on the backward, it was winter, he looked out of the window as the snow fell from the sky. He had gotten used to the snow, leaving in Gothenburg for a decade gave him time to adjust. 

“ Dad, have you seen my charger ?”- He heard Rania asking him as she got to the kitchen of the apartment

“ No, have you looked near the x-box .”- Lucifer said 

“ Ohh thanks, dad .”- Rania said 

“ Why do you need your charger?”- Lucifer asked

“ My computer is out of juice, and I need to watch the math class .”- Rania told him as she ran back to her room

“Okay, have fun with your algebra class”- Lucifer said 

Lucifer heard the door of the apartment opening, he didn’t have to look to see Shiva coming back from the store, as he heard her put the groceries on the counter. 

“ Honey can you help me… Lucifer what happened ?”- Shiva 

“ Look at this .”- Lucifer pointed with his head to the tv 

“ Lucifer we are in the middle of a pandemic, of course, everything is going to be breaking news . “- Shiva said taking her mask off her face 

“ No, look at that .”- Lucifer said as he got the control of the tv and paused 

Shiva looked at the recording, it was a rally of a certain president that was less than empathic, they didn’t like him, but Shiva didn’t understand.

“ Behind him on the stand .”- Lucifer paused pointedly 

Shiva looked at it, and her face shifted drastically, she would recognize those two anywhere, they could have used red caps, or have big beards, but their crazy eyes were unmistakable, she recognized them immediately even if it had been more than a thousand years the man in auburn hair and he older man with white hair, she would recognize Michael and his father anywhere. 

“ After all this time.” Shiva 

“ Well, my love you once told me nothing that was born can trully die.”- Lucifer 

“ I’ll call the council.”- Shiva 

“ So now it beggings again.”- Lucifer

“ No, this is how it ends.”- Shiva 


End file.
